Like Father, Like Son
by Angelwood
Summary: This is the sequel to A Beautiful Stranger. Jack is more than shock when a strange young man stands in the hub, claiming to be his son. Chapters, may contain swearing and scenes of a sexual nature but warnings posted on every chapter is there is any.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, Like Son. This is the sequel to A Beautiful Stranger. This is a small chapter, just to kick off this story but the next one is bigger and explans more. Angelwood.

Introductions.

The new stranger stood there as everyone looked at him strangely, not sure of what to make of him. Jack stood with his mouth wide open, clutching Ianto's hand so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Jack's heart was racing, pounding away in his chest, his mind racing faster than his heart but not understanding anything that was being said.

"I have got the timing right haven't I? Adina, I mean Phoenix has fought the battle with The Devourer hasn't she?" the stranger asked them all, Gwen and Toshiko nodding their heads as the stranger spoke.

"3 weeks ago," Owen simply replies.

"I'm not getting this. Who are you and how did you get here?" Ianto asks the stranger moving around to Jack's side, taking a good look at the young man who was now closing down the Vortex behind him.

"Ok so maybe not the right time but close enough. I see that my arrival hasn't go down as I expected it too, not that I expected welcome banners and balloons but then again," the stranger replies almost talking to himself.

"Let me get this right. Your name is Prince Javain and you are the son of Phoenix and Jack?" Toshiko asks him finally able to engage her mouth.

"I can see that my appearance is giving you quiet a few questions that you require answering so I will do the best but I was wondering if I could trouble someone for a drink first, maybe a cup of Ianto Jones's amazing coffee that I have heard about?" he asks the team.

"I'll get it. What would you like in it?" Gwen asks him all ready to go.

"Two sugars, black please Miss Cooper," he replies and she looks at him strangely but then goes to get him some coffee.

"How can you be Adina's, I mean Phoenix's son? She died 3 weeks ago, I know, I was there," Jack finally asks, his mind free enough to formulate the question before asking it.

"It is complicated. I have proof if you require it," he tells Jack.

Reaching around his neck and taking a necklace off with something hanging on it, he put it in the palm of his hand and using his mind, the necklace levitated in the air and over to Jack who took it. On the necklace was a ring, one that was very familiar to Jack, it should be familiar to him, he bought it and gave if to Phoenix when they were together. It wasn't an engagement ring or anything like that, he had just seen it at an alien flea market and thought that Phoenix would love it. He hadn't seen it since before he let her died and she had lost their son.

"How did you get this? I gave this to Phoenix so long ago?" Jack asks him holding it in the air and Javain takes it back from Jack, levitating it back to him and placing it back around his neck.

"I will answers all questions for you but not right this second as there is a lot to cover and I believe that Gwen is about to arrive with my coffee. Could I possibly sit down? I have been travelling for the past 13 hours and I am a little tired," Javain asks the team but mostly Jack.

"Help yourself," Jack tells him still holding his Webley in one hand and Ianto's hand in the other.

Jack watched every move that Javain made as he walked towards the team, the team splitting like the red sea to allow him past, Owen standing close to Toshiko, not sure of this new man. Javain walked straight to the sofa's and sat down, everyone turning to him and watching him as Gwen walked in with his coffee, taking it to him and he took it. He took a sip of it as everyone watched him.

"That hit the spot. Mum wasn't joking when she said it was good," he smiled and he took another sip of the hot coffee.

Gwen looked at Javain and then at Jack and then back again to Javain comparing them both.

"I can see the resemblance," Gwen offers up to the team, then all looking at Javain and Jack and she was right.

"Don't," Jack almost ordered them and Javain smiled.

"I heard that Captain Harkness," Javain said from nowhere a few seconds later.

"Jack didn't say anything ," Ianto tells him, Javain and Jack looking at each other.

"No, he didn't say anything, he thought it," Javain answers Ianto.

"You can read minds?" Owen asks him.

"Yes. One of the many abilities I got from my mother. She could do it as well though she didn't like to do it, not with human minds but you know that don't you Captain Harkness? You and my mother used to communicate like that in battle," Javain tells him.

"Phoenix and I did communicate like that in battle," Jack tells him looking at him, trying to work him out.

"You don't think that he is your son do you Jack?" Gwen asks him sitting down on another sofa and looking at Jack, the expression on his face gave it away.

"How can he be? We all saw her die. We all watched her die when she killed The Devourer, we were all there. Phoenix died so he can't be my son," Jack almost screams at them all and storms off into the office, slamming the door so hard that the window in it cracked.

"I'll go after him," Ianto tells them and follows Jack into the office, closing the door behind him.

Jack was pacing around his office, his thumb on his bottom lip, deep in thought and then he saw Ianto stood in the office.

"How can he be my son Yan? Yes, he has some of her abilities, the ring a gave her but how could he be my son. Look at him. She only died three weeks ago," Jack almost shouts at Ianto and then realises that Ianto didn't deserve that.

"Sorry Yan. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just can't get my head around this in anyway," Jack tells him and Ianto walks over to Jack and puts his arms around his waist and looks him in the eyes.

"Take a deep breath Jack and calm down. Her death is still rare for you. He clearly believes that he is your son, yours and Phoenix's son. I think that we should listen to him and then if you still don't believe him, we still have that sample of Phoenix's blood Owen collected the day she haemorrhaged," Ianto tells him calmly as he pulled Jack close.

"Will you stay with me? I don't think I can listen to him on my own and I need answers," Jack asks Ianto as he stroked the side of Jack's face.

"Of course I will. Stay here with me and calm down and then I will bring him in here," Ianto tells Jack knowing that Jack would want to talk to him away from everyone else first.

A minute later, Gwen knocked on the door and Ianto answered you and Gwen walked in.

"You know that Javain just heard every word you just shouted Jack, we all did. Toshiko and Owen took him out for some fresh air in the bay," Gwen tells Jack glaring at him.

"Let us know when he comes back in," Ianto tells her and she leaves, Ianto shutting the door behind her.

***********************************

"Mum used to like it here, Earth, Cardiff, the Bay. There is a spot a lot further down that she said she spent a lot of time at. I'd like to go there before I leave here," Javain tells Owen and Toshiko as all three of them lean against the bay defence.

"You know that Jack is going to need a lot of convincing that you are his son," Toshiko tells Javain turning to him.

"I know, I was warned by mum. I'm only here to tell him about what happened to mum and collect her things and then I am leaving," Javain tells them and Owen turns to him.

"So you won't be sticking around them?" Owen asks him surprised.

"Why would I?" Javain replied and then Tosh looks at him.

"Jack is your dad and this is the first time you have met him," Toshiko tells him.

"You heard what he said in his office. Even if he could except that I were his son, I would be a painful memory to have around. No, I am just going to do what I need to do and go," Javain tells them and they all look out over the bay, the sun shining above them, an almost perfect Wednesday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Some very mild sexual references. Maybe swearing, I can't remember. I apologise in advance for this chapter. It isn't my best. Please R&R and let me know what is wrong with this chapter.

Explanations Of Existence.

Owen, Toshiko and Javain walked back into the main hub area after they had spent a little time on the bay, taking in the sun and the fresh sea breeze. As Owen and Toshiko went to their office to continue whatever work they were doing before he arrived, Javain went to Jack's office and knocked on the door and waited for the reply.

"Come in," Jack bellowed from inside the office and Javain took a deep breath in and opened the door, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him.

He turned to see Jack behind his desk and Ianto sat on the edge of the desk on Jack's side. Javain walked to the desk and stood like a soldier, feet apart and hands behind his back. Ianto looked at him and thought that it made his chest and shoulders look more muscular and then Ianto realised what he was thinking and looked at Javain and he was looking at Ianto with a small smile and in that instant, Ianto knew that Javain knew what Ianto had just been thinking and looked away from him.

"I think we need to talk don't you," Jack tells him looking up from the paperwork he was doing, pushing it to one side.

"I think so to," Javain tells him standing there looking at Jack, Ianto glimpsing back at him.

"Will you take a seat," Jack offers him wondering why he was still standing.

"I will stand all the same. Where do you want me to start?" Javain asks him knowing exactly where to start.

"How about how you have worked out that I'm your father?" Jack asks him feeling very uncomfortable with Javain looking down at him.

"Are you sure that you want me to say? Does he know everything?" motioning to Ianto who was still sat on the desk, looking at Javain and then Jack.

"He knows everything," Jack replies, Jack had confessed the time he and Phoenix had slept together and she had wiped it from his memory.

"I was conceived the day you and my mother, Phoenix you knew her as, slept together and she wiped it from your memory. The day you talked about the passing of my brother. She didn't know during her time here that she was pregnant, she didn't know for a while after," Javain tells him still standing in front of Jack, looking down at him.

"She was pregnant when she went against The Devourer?" Jack asked him, thinking that it could of happened again.

"Yes she was, with me. Despite what you saw, mum didn't die, she came close to dying but she survived. While she was fighting The Devourer, her body was burning up. When it came to the end, at the very last minute, mum had an idea and dialled up a Vortex. As she absorbed the last of The Devourer, she edged to the Vortex and then let the energy out, it converting into light and pressure. That's why there was a huge flash of light and the blast. Unfortunately, the force of the blast knocked her into the Vortex and off course," Javain tells Jack being very matter of fact.

Jack took a second to let all this information sink in, it still not making much sense but Jack needed to know the rest.

"Carry but can you please call her Phoenix? All this mum stuff is throwing me and can you please sit down?" Jack asks him starting to really feel uncomfortable.

"As you wish. Would you like me to carry on?" Javain asks Jack finally sitting down, briefly looking at Ianto who was watching him and looking back at Jack.

"Please continue," Jack instructs him not knowing if he actually wanted more information to fill his head with.

"Mum, I mean Phoenix was found and spent several weeks in a hospital to recover. While in hospital, phoenix found out that she was pregnant with me, by the time she found out, she was 30 weeks pregnant and I was due in 3 weeks. I was born 2 weeks later, a bouncy little baby boy and my mother was over the moon. Eventually, Phoenix and I were released from hospital. Mum, I mean Phoenix realised that I was like her early on as by the time I was a year old, I was the size of a 10 year old boy, about to hit puberty," Javain tells Jack and can tell that he is having a hard time understand all this.

"If she recovered, if you are my son like you say you are, why didn't she come back? Why didn't she tell me that I had a son?" Jack asks very confused but angry too and Javain didn't like that.

"A lot happened to my mother Captain Harkness, she was damaged because of that fight with The Devourer, the fight to save you and Earth and she was damaged in more ways than you can imagine. Don't you dare make out that she had a duty to you Captain and that she neglected to fulfil that duty," Javain shouts at Jack, getting up and slamming his hands on the desk, the desk more than trembling under his blazing hands, his eyes now white.

"Calm down. I don't think he meant that. I think that he just doesn't understand may Phoenix didn't tell him in some way," Ianto tells Javain.

Moving off the desk, moving around it to the front and putting his hand on Javain's muscular shoulder, Ianto squeezes it slightly. Jack looks at Ianto and then at Javain, Javain's attention was firmly on Jack.

"Captain Harkness, there are things you don't know though that is obvious. When my mum came out of that Vortex, she was never the same as the Phoenix you knew. If she could of found some way to let you know, she would have but she couldn't," Javain tells him, moving away from Ianto's grip and away from the desk.

"What do you mean she wasn't the same Phoenix that we knew?" Jack asks him getting up from his chair and walking around to where Javain was.

"It's hard, it's hard for me to say. She once showed me the woman she once was," Javain tells Jack, turning away from him so that Jack couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What is it? What happened to her?" Jack almost demands to know.

Ianto steps into Jack, putting his arm around his waist, taking Jack's attention away from Javain for and moment. As Jack's gaze joined Ianto's, Ianto shook him head gently in a way that said "Don't push him Jack," and Jack back off a little.

"Mum showed me what she used to be like. Her laughing, smiling, dancing, all the fun she used to be. Then there was the serious side to her. When she fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. She showed me all that, all that she was, before the battle on Earth with The Devourer. I never knew those sides of my mother growing up. She implanted the memories into my mind when she knew that I was able to handle it, I think I was 4 at the time. I would have killed to here her laugh, see her dancing," Javain tells Jack and it finally clicks.

"What happened to her Javain? Why didn't she laugh or dance?" Ianto asks Javain, holding Jack a little tighter.

"She only ever spoke once after I was born and that was to tell the doctors what I was called. My name was the last thing she ever said. She never uttered a word after that, no matter how hard I tried. She lost all her life too. She never laughed, never danced, never had any fun, her spirit died. She was just a shell. My mum was always my mum but she was never again the woman that left Earth. She was scared, physically and mentally. For the first time in her life, she was scared, a scar that never healed, across her face, down her throat and onto her chest," Javain tells Jack still not looking at him as he sniffed back the inevitable tears.

"Why do you keep talking about Phoenix in the past tense? What has happened?" Jack asks Javain, getting a little pushy.

"Not right now. I need to speak to Dr Harper," Javain tells Jack, wiping his tears away with his sleeve and opening the door.

"What has happened to Phoenix?" Jack barks at him, following him to the door.

Javain raised his hand and put a force field up at the door way of the office, stopping Jack and Ianto from following him until he reached the top of the autopsy room stairs and then he let it down, releasing Ianto and Jack, Jack almost falling on his face but just managing to catch himself before he hit the floor with a little help from Ianto. It was just to give him a little breathing space.

"Dr Harper. Can you run a comparative DNA test on me with samples from Phoenix and Captain Harkness please?" Javain barks, almost making it an order as he descended down the stairs of the autopsy room.

The entire team moved to the top of the stairs as Javain removes his tight fitting, long sleeved top, revealing his bare back to them, doing this so that Owen could take blood from him.

"God he's toned and has muscles to die for," Gwen replies tilting her head, studying him.

"Those tat's are nice, very interesting," Tosh replies, Owen nudging her before heading down the stairs to Javain.

Javain stood there, the muscles in his back toned and taught, a tribal looking tattoo reaching across his shoulders and coming down into a point down his spine, just stopping before his trouser line. Javain then turned around and Gwen was almost drooling on the floor. His arms were toned and muscular but not overly, his pecs were firm, every muscle in his chest was toned and his skin smooth with no blemishes and no scars. The tattoo from his back just curled over the top of his shoulders. He had wash board abs finishing in a six pack most men would be envious of and most women would kill to get close to.

*******************************************

"His tattoo shares some similarities with that of Phoenix's though hers was only a small one at the top of her arm and his stretches over nearly half of his perfectly toned, smooth, muscular back. Stop it Tosh. Your spoken for," Tosh thought to herself as she examined Javain.

********************************************

"Jesus Christ. Look at that body. He's gorgeous. He has the body of a Greek god. You would never tire of licking that body. I wonder what the rest of him his like?" Gwen thinks to herself, unknowingly licking her lips.

**********************************************

"Look at him, yeh, fair enough, he has dark hair, he is tall like me and he is a handsome but how can he be my son? Phoenix would have told me, especially after what happened last time. Why does he keep talking about Phoenix in the past tense? What has happened and why is he here without her?" Jack thinks to himself, his thumb resting on his bottom lip as he watches Javain.

*****************************************

"Look at his arms, so muscular and strong. I wonder what it would be like to be held by him. His hands look strong as well. Wonder what it feels like to have his fingers running through my hair, down my neck and then down my back. I wonder how it would feel to run my fingers down his muscular chest, running across his nipples, kissing them, running my fingers down his abdomen, feeling every muscle on the way down. Oh god. Don't do this to me, please," Ianto thinks as he becomes aroused, feeling his trousers getting that bit tighter, hoping to god that no-one noticed.

*******************************************

"Gwen is almost drooling on the stairs. Toshiko is thinking about him too but I think she is more curious. She's not into big guys. I bet he works out in the gym a lot to look like that," Owen thinks as he takes the blood.

**************************************************

"I don't go to a gym. I just train, you know, weapons training," Javain almost whispers to Owen, Owens eyes widening as he realised that Javain had just heard what he had thought.

Owen takes the blood sample over to the computer as Javain put his top on to the disappointment of most watching him. Once Javain had his top on, he fixes his gaze on Jack and he returns it. They almost stare each other out as Owen compares all three samples and then gets the results.

"I have the results Jack. Javain is yours and Phoenix's son and before you ask, the result is 100 percent accurate. If you want me to do the test again, I will but you will get the same result," Owen tells Jack and the others just look at Jack as Javain crosses the autopsy room floor and climbs the stairs, stopping in front of Jack.

"I told you I was your son. Now Dr Harper has proven that I am your son but you still don't believe it. Pity that there is only one person who you would believe if she told you but she can't tell you," Javain tells Jack storming off towards Jack's office, opening the office door without touching it, his right hand blazing.

He makes his way to the Vault and puts his hand over the coded lock. His hand glows brighter and the lock on the Vault unlocked. Still with his hand on the lock, Javain finds the right boxes and brings them up to the top and removes them. Javain goes through them as Jack and Ianto arrive in the office.

"What are you doing with Phoenix's things?" Jack asks him as he tries to stop Javain but he had erected a force field around himself.

"Mum told me I was to come and get some of her things, things that would be useful to me like her weapons," Javain tells Jack as he removes Phoenix's weapons belt out of the box, laying it on the ground and then loading it up with her weapons.

"Why would Phoenix tell you to come get her things? Why can't she come and get them for herself? Why can't she come here?" Jack asks really pushing Javain.

"Because she can't do much of anything now," Javain replies as he stands up, placing the belt around his waist, adjusting it and then fastening it.

"Why can't she do much of anything now?" Jack bellows at Javain, pushing harder and harder and then Javain snapped.

"Because she is dead Captain. My mother, Adina, Phoenix, whatever you want to call her is dead," Javain snaps at Jack, lowering the force field and pushing past Jack leaving his office.

As he walked past Owens desk, Javain engaged a Vortex, it appearing where it usually did and just as he reaches it, he turns to Jack and Ianto.

"I will be back to get the rest of my dead mothers things later," Javain tells Jack and then slips into the Vortex, shutting it almost immediately behind himself, everyone turning to Jack.

"Phoenix is dead?" Gwen asks Jack very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a long one, sorry guys. Angelwood.

She's Gone For Good.

A lone tear runs down Jack's face as the words echo in his head. "Because she is dead Captain." Jack couldn't do this again. He couldn't go through the heartache again, thinking that she was dead just for someone to prove she wasn't and then for him to think that she was dead again. He couldn't keep grieving for her, especially not after last time. Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist, standing behind him and pulling himself close to Jack, his mouth next to Jack's ear.

"Are you ok?" Ianto asks him knowing that Jack was everything but alright.

"I can't do this again Yan. I can't believe that she is dead. I need to know Yan," Jack tells him, his voice shaky and Ianto held him tighter.

"He said he would be back. You can get your answers then Jack. Why don't you come back into the office with me Jack," Ianto tells him, remembering not to hold Jack too close as he was still aroused and Jack would feel it.

Jack turned in Ianto's arms and smiled at him, only the smallest of smiles but it was a smile. Ianto released Jack from his arms and they walked back into the office. As Ianto was about to shut the door, he looked at the others who were as confused at what was just said as Jack was.

"Can you give us a while in private. Don't bother us unless it is important," Ianto tells them and they nod at him, knowing that there was a lot for Jack to work through.

Ianto closed the door and turned to Jack who was stood in the middle of the office with his back to Ianto. Ianto walked up behind him and slid his arms around Jack's waist, his hands across Jack's abdomen, the side of Ianto's face against his shoulder. Jack sighed as he felt Ianto's hair against his neck, stroking Ianto's arms. Jack turned in Ianto's embrace, Ianto lifting his head off of Jack's shoulder as Jack turned to face him. Jack didn't say a word, he just gazed into Ianto's eyes, trying to lose himself in them, not wanting to think, wanting just to do something.

Jack leant in a little and kissed Ianto gently and softly on the lips praying that Ianto would just kiss him back and not say anything and to Jack's relief, Ianto didn't say anything and just kissed him back. Jack pulled him closer but Ianto resisted getting too close to Jack, hiding the fact that he already had an erection. Jack ran his fingers down Ianto's spine, sending a shiver down his spine. Ianto runs his fingers through Jack's hair, twirling around in it. Jack slides his hand onto Ianto's butt and pulls him closer, taking his lips off of Ianto's lips and onto his neck above his shirt collar.

"Don't Jack, please don't tease," Ianto tells Jack, his erection now aching as he had had it for a little while.

"Please Yan. Don't talk. Just be with me," Jack almost begs whispering in Ianto's ear, Jack's breath against Ianto's ear and neck, arousing him even more.

Jack returns his lips to Ianto's, his tongue finally begging entry to Ianto's mouth and he gives it immediately. Their kisses grow harder, Ianto following Jack's lead as Jack kisses him harder. Then Jack stops and pulls his lips away from Ianto's and then Ianto sees why. There was a tear running down his face. Jack's eyes were filled with tears that were yet to fall.

"Please don't cry Jack. It breaks my heart to see you cry," Ianto tells Jack wiping the tear that had fallen off of Jack's face.

"She's gone for good this time, I can feel it," Jack tells Ianto as another tear falls, Ianto catching it with his finger as it ran down Jack's face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry," Ianto tells him putting his hand against the back of his neck and pulling Jack's head to his shoulder and Jack let it all out, crying on Ianto's shoulder as he held him close.

**************************************

A few hours later and the team was sat on the sofa's in the relaxation area, drinking coffee and eating sandwiches that Ianto had been out to get. As they all sat, eating, drinking and talking, Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's as it sat on his knee, Ianto looking at Jack and Jack looking at Ianto. Ianto smiled at him as Jack squeezed his hand, squeezing it back. Everyone was being very careful not to mention Phoenix or Javain.

"Has there been any sign of him Tosh?" Jack asks her squeezing Ianto's hand a little tighter.

"I haven't detected anything but now that I know that he is using ……..," and Toshiko's answer trails off.

"It's ok Tosh. You can say her name. Now that you know he is using Phoenix's manipulator what?" he asks her with a small smile.

"Now that I know that he is using Phoenix's manipulator, I have set a program to identify when he is coming into Earth's atmosphere, giving us a few seconds warning," Toshiko finishes.

"Good. Thanks for that Tosh," Jack tells her and he smiles at her and she returns the smile.

They carry on making small talk while they eat, Jack not having the appetite to eat, his stomach feeling delicate at the thought that Phoenix was actually dead and that he had a son with her. Jack still wanted proof that she was dead even though he dreaded that proof as it would mean that she had gone for good and wasn't coming back. He looked at Ianto and felt guilty for the fact that he still thought about her, still wanted her in his life, still wanted her. He felt guilty for the fact that he couldn't love Ianto fully while he still had Phoenix in his heart. Ianto was just about to get up and pick all the empty cups up when an alarm sounded on Toshiko's computer and he stopped.

"It's him Jack, he's coming," Toshiko tells Jack as she looks over to the screen of her computer and a second later, the hub's alarm went off and the orange/yellow light appeared.

Jack got up from the sofa, letting go of Ianto's hand and moved over to the gap between the workstations and waited, waited for Javain to come through the Vortex and eventually he did but something was wrong. Javain staggered through the Vortex, falling to his knees onto the cold metal floor of the hub, dropping his bag on the floor next to him. His top was torn, his trousers torn, his face cut and bleeding. Jack rushed to his side but Javain pushed him away, holding his hand up.

"I'm ok. Just leave me alone Captain," Javain tells him, slowly and shakily rising to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asks him as Owen joins Jack.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say that I can't go back there now," Javain tells Jack, picking up his bag, his pain evident on his face as he dropped his bag again.

"Let me help you and I can take a look at you," Owen tells Javain, offering him his shoulder and Javain took it.

Owen helped Javain into the autopsy room, Owen feeling something wet on his arm and hand, presuming it was blood knowing that if Javain was like his mother, it would have to be one hell of a wound to bleed like that while it was healing. Owen took him over to the table in the autopsy room and Javain sat down, wincing in pain as he sat.

"Ianto. Can you give me to clean Javain up please?" Owen shouted out to him and Ianto came into autopsy room, Jack following him but standing at the top of the stairs and watching.

Ianto took off his jacket and hung it over the railing and rolling up his sleeves as Owen puts the things that Ianto would need to clean him up on the table next to Javain.

"I am going to need you to take your top off so that I can check your wounds out," Owen tells Javain who is sat on the table, his eyes shut.

"I can't raise my arms. You are going to have to cut the top off," Javain tells him, his eyes still shut.

Owen gets a pair of scissors and starts to cut Javain's top ff, revealing more and more flesh and more and more blood. Ianto pulls the top off of Javain's back slowly and what he found made him take a step back.

"Jesus Christ," Ianto simply says, dropping the material from the top on the floor.

Owen comes to where Ianto was and sees what Ianto meant. Sticking out of his shoulder, just below his shoulder blade, under so much blood was a piece of what looked like metal sticking out. There were pieces of metal sticking out all over his back, cutting through the tattoo.

"What the hell happened?" Owen asks him moving back to the front of Javain, his eyes still closed.

"What is it Owen?" Jack asks not having a clear view.

"Javain's body and torso is riddled with metal. Some are quiet big," Owen tells Jack getting the scanner to scan Javain to make sure that the metal was safe to take out as some of it was quiet deeply embedded.

"What happened Javain?" Jack asks and Javain shuddered hearing his name coming out of Jack's mouth.

"Does it matter? I got what I needed to get and that is all that matters to me," Javain replies, his eyes still closed.

"What was so important that you would risk yourself getting this hurt?" Jack asks him as Owen puts the scanner down, Jack sounding like a father and thinking it rather strange.

"Mum. That's what was so important to me," Javain replies, Owen seeing a light appearing in between Javain's eye lids, knowing his eyes where ablaze and white.

"I didn't see you bring anyone back with you so I closed the Vortex," Jack tells him very confused and worried.

"She is in my bag. Her ashes are in a stone box in my bag. She wanted me to bring her back here so that you and I could release her ashes in the bay. She told me the right spot. Once I have done that, I can fulfil her last request. She asked me to carry on the work she started as the Dark Avenger," Javain tells Jack.

"We are going to start cleaning you up now and take out the metal in your back and torso. If the pain gets too much, just let us know and we will stop," Owen tells Javain and nods to Ianto.

"Don't worry about me, just take them out," he replies as Owen and Javain start to clean him up.

"You had her cremated?" Jack asks Javain knowing now that she was dead and gone for good.

"I waited a long time before I did it. She told me once that she was dead for 2 months but came back. I waited for 6 months, most of the time staying by her side. She never came back so I knew her pain was finally over. I had her cremated and put in the stone box that was deadlocked so no-one could use her ashes to get her DNA and create another of her. Her wish was for me to be the last of the Avalonian's," Javain admits.

"Can I …….um…….," Jack doesn't finish the question, he didn't know how to say it.

"You mean, can you see her, the box? Help yourself. The box is in my bag wrapped up, just be careful with her," Javain tells Jack not looking at him as his eyes were closed as he was concentrating on the pain as Owen and Ianto pulled the pieces of metal from his body.

Jack left the autopsy room to go and retrieve the box from Javain's bag as Owen and Ianto carried on. The most painful pieces of metal to remove were from his back, Ianto being very careful not to touch the big piece sticking his shoulder, wiping away the blood as he went and there was a lot of it. Ianto gently wiped a trickle of blood tenderly off of Javain's back, trying his best not to hurt him, he didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"How can he not scream out in pain as I pull this metal from his back, wiping the blood that trickles out of the wound? How did this happen to him? Why? This looks so painful. Wounds scattered all over his back, cutting through his skin, his flesh. This must hurt but I can't make him feel any better. I know that he can heal, Phoenix did but I want to stop it hurting now, I want to kiss the wounds better, take away the pain. Oh god, not again." Ianto thinks as he runs his fingers over Javain's back, starting to feel aroused again.

"Don't worry about the pain Ianto, it isn't that bad. I have felt worse and yes, I will heal quickly but as for kissing my wounds better, that might not be a good idea with Jack around but thanks for the very pleasant thought," Javain tells Ianto, never opening his mouth, using his mind to talk to Ianto, Ianto closing his eyes as he did.

Ianto took his hands off of Javain's back, feeling very uncomfortable that Javain had just heard his most personal thoughts about him. Ianto after a second, opened his eyes, putting his hand back on Javain's back and pulled out the remaining smaller pieces of metal out of his back, being hesitant.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I don't mean to read everyone's thoughts, it's just force of habit. It's the only way mum and I used to talk. I didn't mean to freak you out and I have to remember that human's personal thoughts are just that, personal. I will try not to read your thoughts again however nice they are," Javain tells Ianto with his mind again, Ianto briefly stopping and then carrying on what he was doing.

"It's ok Javain. I just have to keep my thoughts under check when your around," Ianto thinks and when Owens back is turn, Javain puts his hand on Ianto's hand that was on his shoulder, Ianto flinching but not pulling his hand away but as Owen turned back to them, Javain moved his hand off of Ianto's, Ianto almost not wanting him too.

Ianto looks over Javain's back, making sure he hadn't missed anything other than the huge piece sticking out of his shoulder. Owen had finished already and was scanning Javain to make sure that he hadn't missed anything and then put the scanner down. Ianto traced the skin around the metal sticking out of Javain, really not wanting to pull it out as it would cause Javain pain and Javain sensed it.

"Just pull it out Ianto. Just brace your other hand against my back, take a firm hold and pull it out. Don't worry," Javain tells Ianto with his mind and Ianto does as Javain tells him to.

Ianto takes his left hand on Javain's back, fingers closed at first but then Ianto spread his fingers, his fingers gently brushing against Javain's skin, against his slightly raise tattoo, Ianto watching as fingers slowly travelled over Javain's back. With his right hand, he took hold of the metal, making sure that he didn't cut himself on the jagged edges and Ianto closed his eyes as he pushed against Javain's strong back.

"I'm sorry," Ianto says quietly and then he pulled the metal out of Javain's back hard, blood quickly following it as Javain braced himself, hands firmly on the table.

"Jesus Christ," Javain shouted out as Ianto pulled the metal out.

Ianto grabbed something to stop the bleeding, placing it on Javain's back with his right hand, his left hand still braced against Javain's back but now gently.

"I am so sorry Javain. I didn't mean to hurt you," Ianto tells him and Javain's head drops a little.

"It's ok. I didn't realise how deep it was embedded but your gently hand is helping," Javain tells Ianto with his mind.

"Please don't say things like that Javain. I'm with Jack, your father," Ianto replies, thinking it not saying it and Javain pulled away from Ianto's touch, getting off of the table.

"Don't call him that. He might have made me but he isn't my father," Javain thinks angrily, making Ianto feel his anger.

Javain leaves the autopsy room, Owen looking confused as to why he was leaving, blood trickling down his back and Ianto looking sorrowful. Javain gets to the main hub area and he couldn't see Jack, he was nowhere to be seen and then he notices that his bag had gone too.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying Goodbye.

Javain looked around and saw that Jack was sat in his office so he made his way to the office, just walking in and not bothering to knock. Jack was sat behind the desk, Javain's bag on the floor next to the desk, the stone box containing his mothers ashes on the desk with Jack's hand on it and Jack was sat looking at something Javain couldn't see but looking at his bag sat on the floor, seeing a certain compartment open on the bag, Javain had a pretty good idea of what Jack was looking at and Javain wasn't happy.

"I told you, you could get the box out not go through the rest of my personal possessions. You had not right to go through my things Captain," Javain tells him reaching the desk and looking at the photo's that Jack had scattered across his lap.

"What happened to her? How did she die?" Jack asks him as he runs his finger down Phoenix's face on the photo, seeing the scar that Javain had mentioned.

"It's not something that I really want to talk about right now. Let's just say that she was doing the right thing again and it got her killed for her troubles," Javain tells Jack as he bends down and looks through his bag to find a clean top to wear, not finding a clean one.

"Great. I am going to have to do some washing before I leave. That was my last clean top that Owen just cut off," Javain say out loud and then realised he was pretty much talking to himself.

"Your back is still bleeding. Owen can look at that for you," Jack tells him as he glazes over to see what Javain was doing, seeing the blood run down his back.

"Thanks for the fatherly concern but no thank you," Javain tells him standing up and putting his top on.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," Jack tells him getting the photo's together with one hand, his other still rest on the stone box.

"What? You didn't mean to sound like my father? We might share genes but that is about as far as it goes Captain," Javain tells him putting his things back in his bag.

"Please stop calling me Captain. It's Jack," he tells Javain who closes his bag.

"Whatever. I'm going out for a while. I need to get this lot cleaned for when I leave and I need to get something to eat. Is that alright by you or would you like to send me out with a body guard?" Javain asks slinging his bag over his shoulder forgetting that it still hurt as Ianto walked back into the office.

"You can come and go as you please. Just no weapons and yes, I would prefer it if someone went with you. You probably don't know the area," Jack tells Javain getting up.

"Well then, pick someone because I want to go now," Javain tells him and Jack looks at Ianto.

"I'll go. I haven't got much planned for the rest of the day," Ianto tells him and Jack smiles.

"I presume that mum will be ok here and that you won't do anything stupid with her?" Javain asks Jack, looking at the box with his mothers ashes were in, sat on Jack's desk, him never really leaving the box out of his sight.

"She's safe here," Jack tells him as he walks to the door, Ianto in toe.

********************************************************

Ianto and Javain walk down the bay, taking in the fresh air and looking out to the sea. Javain watching everyone that walked past him, flirting with a girl with a group of friends that walked past, the girl flirting back but her friends dragging her off.

"Do all the women here look like that?" Javain asks Ianto as they walk, making their way to the laundrette.

"Not all of them. They come in various shapes and sizes here, just like any other planet," Ianto tells Javain as they arrive at the laundrette, the same one that he had found Phoenix at.

Ianto made his way to the machine and got some washing powder and some tokens while Javain put his clothes in the washer. Once the bag was empty of clothes and Ianto arrived with the powder and tokens, Javain reaches down his body to the bottom of his top and pulls it off of him, this hurting a little but he didn't mind and he slung it in the machine, Ianto watching him. An older woman behind them wolf whistled at Javain and he smiled back, then looking at Ianto who didn't look impressed.

"What! It's just some harmless flirting. You might want to try it some time Ianto," Javain tells him with a smile, knowing that Ianto was finding it hard not to look at his body.

"Aren't you going to go all the way and put your trousers in as well," Ianto jokes but quite seriously, closing the door of the machine and starting the machine.

"Now that would cause a stir as I am going commando at the moment," Javain laughs back.

"Oh god. Why did he have to say that? Looking at his bare chest and back is hard enough without picturing him fully naked. Stop Ianto," Ianto thought to himself as the washing machine engaged and Javain sat down on the chairs in front of the machine.

"I heard that," Javain tells Ianto as he sits down next to Javain, looking at his back, at the wound that was still there, red and angry, begging to be touched and nursed, Ianto almost sitting on his hands so he didn't touch.

"You are really uncomfortable with me being here, only half dressed, aren't you?" Javain asks Ianto sensing it.

"Not really. Trying to figure you out," Ianto tells him lying through his back teeth.

"Ask away. Anything you want to know. Chest measurement, inside leg, what ever you want," Javain smiles at Ianto and nudges him, Ianto then smiling.

"What was Phoenix like while you were growing up?" Ianto asks him going straight for the throat.

"She was great. I knew from the start that she could no longer speak but we had our own language and we spoke telepathically too so that was never a problem. She was an amazing tutor too. She taught me how to fight like she could fight, both with her hands, weapons and with abilities. She also taught me right from wrong, giving me morals, teaching me about respecting people's boundaries and such. She taught be all about the history of Earth, about Torchwood and the Doctor. She taught me to read and write, maths and such," Javain tells him, Ianto feeling that it was hard for Javain.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I asked you. I can see that it is still hard for you talk about," Ianto replies, Javain trying with all his might to hold back the tears.

"It's ok. It makes a change to talk about mum. I haven't spoken about her in a year. There was no-one that knew her to talk about her to," Javain tells Ianto, turning to him, tears in his eyes.

"Tell me about her. How long did you have her, what she was like. I didn't know her that long but I respected her for what she had been through and for what she did," Ianto tells him and he was about to put his hand on Javain's arm when Javain got up.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be. I thought I could just come to Torchwood, tell Captain Harkness that I was his son, scatter my mum's ashes and then leave. I had to prove that I was his son and now I have to relive my time with my mother," Javain says walking to the corner and turning away from Ianto.

He was embarrassed at the fact that he was a grown man and crying over his mother. She was the only person to have been in his life. Phoenix never had men around, the only man in her life was Javain. Javain knew that she never got over Jack and that hurt. Ianto got up off of the chairs and walked over to Javain, hesitating for a moment and then putting his hand on Javain's muscular shoulder.

"Don't be kind to me Ianto. I'm not used to people other than mum being kind to me," Javain tells Ianto and slips from Ianto's touch.

"Sorry. I just don't like seeing people upset," Ianto tells him stepping a little closer to him, seeing the tattoo on his back, seeing the almost healed wounds on Javain's back except the biggest of them.

"I'm ok. It's something that I have to live with and no doubt the Captain will want to know more as he has already seen the photo's of mum and I," Javain replies and just as Ianto was about to put his hand on Javain's shoulder again, he turns to face Ianto.

Ianto just looks into Javain's eyes, they were Phoenix's eyes but with a touch of Jack's in them. Ianto's breathing gets faster, his chest feeling tight, his palms sweaty. "How can he make me feel like this just by looking into his eyes?" Ianto thought to himself, resisting the urge to put his hand on Javain's chest, his hand hovering in front of him and then the washing machine stops. "Saved by the washing machine," Ianto then thought, turning away from Javain and walking to the machine.

**************************************************

Javain and Ianto walk into the hub, there being unsaid tension between them. Toshiko was at work at her computer as usual but turned around as Javain passed her on the way to the office. Ianto was first at the office and walked in, holding the door open for Javain as he walked into the office.

"I want to scatter my mum's ashes. Are you coming or am I doing this on my own?" Javain asks Jack, not really wanting Jack to come but it was Phoenix's wish.

"I want to come with you if that is ok?" Jack asks him getting up from the desk and walking around it as Javain picks the box up off of Jack's desk.

They leave the office together, Ianto, Javain and Jack. They walk through the main hub area, Javain walking with the box on his out stretched arms.

"Tosh. Put the hub on temporary lock down. We are going to pay our respects to Phoenix," Jack tells the team, Gwen getting up, Owen following her and Tosh following last.

They all travel to the tourist office and out of the front door, Ianto locking it behind them. With Javain taking the lead, the box in his arms, Jack and Ianto following him and the others following them. It felt like a funeral procession and in one way, it was. Javain knew where he was going, his mother had left the images in his mind, he knew where she wanted to end up. Of all the places in the universe, she wanted to be scattered at a particular place in Cardiff Bay.

They eventually arrived at the place that Phoenix had shown Javain and he stopped. He looked out to the water and closed his eyes. He thought about his mother, the last time he saw her, watching over her as she lay dead in the cryogenic unit, Javain praying that she would come back and not leave him there alone. After 6 months, knowing that she wouldn't come back so making the choice to finally let her go, a tear running down his face as he thought about his mother, Phoenix.

Jack stood at his son's side, looking at him and wondering what he was thinking as he held the ashes of his mother, the woman that he loved in his sons arms, a tear rolling down his cheek as images of Phoenix flashed through his mind. Each other team member had their moment, thinking about and remembering Phoenix, what she had been to them. Tears falling down Gwen's and Toshiko's eyes, Owen holding Tosh tight and putting his arm around Gwen's shoulders, Gwen turning into him and crying on his shoulder.

"Is there anything that anyone wants to say before I release Phoenix's ashes?" Javain asked, hating the fact that he had just called her Phoenix.

No-one came forward so Javain put his hand over the deadlock and opened it, the lock popping open but the lid staying firmly closed. Javain looked at Jack, tears streaming down both of their faces, neither of them making a sound and then Javain turned to the sea again.

"You're here mum, back where you belong. I see why you liked this place so much. It is as beautiful as you said it was. I know now why you ached so much to come back here and tried so hard. At least now mum, your not in pain, your nightmares have faded away, you can talk, laugh and dance again. I know you never believed in heaven but I hope you have gone somewhere like heaven, it is the least you deserve after everything you have done. Now, it is time to set you free. The Captain is here like you wanted and so is the rest of the team. I love you mum and I miss you so much. I set you free," Javain says out loud and opens the box, tipping Phoenix's ashes in the sea, at her favourite place, that the bay in Cardiff.

Javain closed the box and held it closed to him as he watched the sea devour his mothers ashes, slowly disappearing into the sea as she had wanted. Javain moves back to the bench behind him and sits down, his tears falling uncontrollable now. Jack was the same as he stood at the bay defence wall, his tears falling fast. Owen, Tosh and Gwen moved away from them, giving them time on their own to mourn and say their goodbyes, Jack holding Ianto's hand tightly. Ianto saw how destroyed both men were, father and son but he knew that Javain was grieving more.

Jack turns to Ianto, giving him a look that told Ianto that he wanted to leave, give Javain some time on his own and Ianto smiled at him. Ianto was torn between them both. Jack was the man that he loved and was hurting but Javain was hurting even more. He had just said goodbye to his mother, the person that meant the most to him in the whole universe.

"I'm sorry Javain, I'm so sorry," Ianto thinks and Javain turns to Ianto, tears streaming down his face, holding onto the stone box for dear life. Ianto wanted to hold them both, make them feel better, stop their tears but he couldn't and he left with Jack, holding his hand and comforting him, leaving Javain on his own, holding the box and crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Some scenes of male arousal.

Grieving With Help.

Ianto looked over at Jack and he was fast asleep. Jack had been crying hard and then Ianto and Jack had spoken. It was almost midnight and Jack had been sleeping for about an hour. During their time together, after the others had gone home, Ianto had noticed that Javain hadn't come back and he was worried about him. Ianto climbed out of bed careful not to wake Jack up and he got dressed and left Jack's bedroom. He quietly made his way up and out of the hub, pulling his coat to as the cold wind rushed his body as he stepped out into the night.

Ianto followed the bay wall, looking around, seeing if he could see Javain but he couldn't so he carried on walking. It seemed like Ianto had been walking for hours when he saw a lone figure sat on a bench, holding something to it's chest and he just knew it was Javain. Ianto walked towards him slowly, not wanting to scare him as he approached. The lighting around the bench was bad, several of the street lamps broken, probably kids. Ianto reached the bench and the figure and saw that it was in fact Javain and he was sat in the same place that they had left him in. Ianto moved to the bench and sat down next to Javain, he didn't move, didn't speak, clinging onto the stone box for dear life.

"I was worried about you when you didn't come back to the hub," Ianto tells him softly, seeing that he was still crying, the tears rolling down his face, he didn't reply.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make things better for you Javain. I want to make things better but if you don't talk to me, I can't help," Ianto tells him hoping to get any kind of reply.

"I just spread my mothers ashes into the bay and my own father couldn't even offer me any sympathy," Javain tells Ianto, his chin now on the stone box.

"That's just his way. It's hard for him to show emotions especially to people he hardly knows. It's hard enough for him to show me emotions and we are….," Ianto trails off not wanting to end the sentence.

"You are together. I know that you are together Ianto, you and my father. He had you there, he had his team, I had no-one. No-one to comfort me, no-one to hold me, no-one to tell me that things were going to be alright. I am all alone now that mum has gone," Javain tells Ianto, the tears running down his face and his voice filled with so much sorrow, Ianto's heart was breaking for him.

Ianto remembered how young he was, he might have had the body of a more mature, fully grown man but Ianto had worked out that he was only 20 years old. Javain had had 19 years with just Phoenix and she had been dead for 1 year after that. He had spent all his life with his mother and now that she had gone, he was all alone, in a strange place surrounded by strange people.

"I wanted to be there for you but I had to be there for Jack. He is the man that I love. I wanted to be there for you both," Ianto tells Javain as he looked at him.

Javain's eyes met Ianto's, only briefly and then he turned away from Ianto's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Ianto. Go back to him, go back to my father," Javain tells him turning away from Ianto, still holding his box tightly.

"If I go, who will be here for you? Who will comfort you?" Ianto tells him reaching out and putting his hand on Javain's back.

Javain shudders under Ianto's touch but it wasn't because of Ianto's touch. Javain was shivering as he was cold, Ianto could feel it under his hand, he could feel how cold he was. Ianto got up, opened his coat, slipped it off of his shoulders and putting it around Javain. Ianto sat down on the bench and Javain turned to him.

"Why did you do that? You are going to get cold now," Javain asks him looking into Ianto's eyes, releasing his grip slightly on the stone box.

"You have been sat out here for ages and you are stone cold. You need it more than I do at the moment," Ianto tells him with a smile.

"Why are you being so kind to me, someone you don't even know?" Javain asks Ianto, new, fresh tears falling down his face at the fact that an almost stranger was being so kind to him.

"You are Phoenix's and Jack's son so I feel I do know you a little. You are more like Jack than you know," Ianto tells him and Javain stands up, putting the box down on the bench and going to the bay wall.

He leant over the wall slightly, letting his tears drop into the sea and on the defence wall, trying not to let Ianto see him cry but he couldn't stop them. Ianto got up from the bench and walked over to Javain. Ianto put his hand on Javain's shoulder and felt his body shake with the tears he was crying. Ianto came closer to Javain, squeezing his shoulder, trying to get him to turn to him. Javain took the silent hint and turned to Ianto, Ianto putting his hand from Javain's shoulder onto the back of his neck and pulled Javain's head to his shoulder.

Ianto put his arm around Javain, holding him close, his other stroking Javain's hair. He could feel his breath against his shirt, Javain's tears soaking into his shirt, his body shaking against his own. They stood there for a few minutes, Ianto just holding him as he cried. Javain put his arms around Ianto, holding Ianto tightly against him, feeling the heat from Ianto's body against him, feeling Ianto's heart beating as he lifted his head off of Ianto's shoulder. Ianto wiped the tears off of Javain's face with his thumb.

Ianto watched his thumb move gently across Javain's cheek and Javain watched Ianto's eyes. Ianto was still holding Javain close to him and Javain was holding Ianto close. Ianto looking up as he moved his thumb off of Javain's face and caught his gaze. They looked deep into each others eyes, standing there holding each other. Ianto's heart beat faster, finding it hard to breath as he lose himself in Javain's eyes.

"It's happening again. I'm lost in his eyes and I don't want to leave them. He's holding me so close, I can feel his muscular chest pressed against mine, my heart out beating his. My hands on his strong, muscular, toned back, wanting to stroke him but not being able to move. Feeling his breath against my face, my knees weakening. I want to kiss his full lips. Oh god, not again," Ianto thinks as they gaze into each others eyes.

Javain pulls Ianto even closer, every part of their bodies touching, Javain thrusting his hips against Ianto's, pushing him against the bay wall, feeling that Ianto had an erection which aroused him.

"Has he got an erection too? Oh, I want to kiss him so much, his lips so close to mine. Why does it burn so much for me to kiss him?" Ianto thinks as Javain pushes himself onto Ianto again, leaving him in no doubt that he was aroused too.

Javain pushes himself against Ianto and to his own surprise, Ianto pushes back, rubbing himself up against him. Their lips so close that they were panting in each others mouths. Then their lips finally touched, coming together in a gently, soft, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, it was Ianto's tongue that begged entry to Javain's mouth and Javain gave it entry straight away. Their tongue's explored the whole of each others mouth's, rubbing them selves against the other, Ianto tracing Javain's spine with his finger tips, almost teasing him as Javain ran his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Their kisses stayed gentle and passionate, their tongue's still working their magic. Ianto know that he would soon climax but he didn't care. He was so aroused now that he had almost lost control and then Javain stopped. He pulled his lips away from Ianto's, moved his body away from Ianto's and released his hold on Ianto. Javain looked at Ianto and then walked over to the bench, sliding off Ianto's coat and laying it over the back of the bench. He picked up the stone box and began to walk away.

"I am so sorry Ianto. Forgive me," Javain said out loud as he walked away.

"No, stop, please," Ianto called out to him, Javain leaving him gasping for breath, aroused and lost. What had he done wrong?

Javain disappeared into the night as Ianto was left standing at the bay, catching his breath, wondering what just happened, why Javain had left so abruptly. Ianto waited at the bay wall and waited for a minute or two just in case Javain came back but he didn't. He had gone into the dark and Ianto didn't know if he was coming back at all. Ianto picked up his coat and put t on, smelling Javain scent on the coat as he wrapped it around himself.

He walked slowly back to the hub, making his way back down to the main hub area. He looked at his watch as he stepped into the main hub area and it was 2:46 in the morning. Ianto knew that there was too much time to kill for him to sit up on his own in the dark in the hub, all alone with nothing to do but think about Javain, what had just happened at the bay wall, why Javain had left. He walks into Jack's office and slips his coat off, hanging it up next to Jack's.

He made his way down the ladder into Jack's bedroom, Jack was still asleep so Ianto got undressed, adjust his boxers a little as he was very uncomfortable, still aroused and he slipped into the bed next to Jack. As soon as Ianto had settled into the bed next to Jack, Jack turned to him and put his arm around him.

"Where have you been? You are cold Yan," Jack asks him, his eyes still closed, pulling Ianto close to him.

"I just went outside for a walk," Ianto tells him lying to him but he wasn't really sure what the hell had happened except for knowing, it had left him with a lasting memory.

Jack pulled him so close that Jack felt that Ianto was aroused, drawing Ianto into a kiss. Ianto kissed Jack back, thoughts of Javain flashing through his mind. Jack pulls Ianto so close and pushes his hips into Ianto's, a tear running down Ianto's face, hiding it from Jack. As Jack was getting aroused too, Ianto knew that this wasn't fair on Jack and gave him what he wanted, making love to Jack that morning, very passionately, very slowly, his thoughts drifting in and out of the hub, wondering where Javain had gone? How he was feeling? What he was doing? Falling asleep in Jack's arms afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Dealing With Things.

Javain walked the streets of Cardiff, not knowing where he was going, he just needed to walk. He shared that with his mother, she walked her problems out though most of the time she ran but it was kind of hard for Javain to run anywhere, holding the box in his arms, not knowing where he was, he was lost but didn't really care. He had the hub's co-ordinates on his Vortex manipulator so if he wanted to go back, he could but he didn't want to go back just yet. It was too early. It would just be Ianto and Jack in the hub, asleep in the hub, in each others arms.

His thoughts smacked of jealousy but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to focus on his next task. He had to destroy anything of his mothers that he wasn't taking with him but first, he would have to locate them. Only some of them were in the Vault but Javain didn't know where Jack would have but the rest. Javain was only too aware that Jack might but up a fight to give up Phoenix things but he was ready for Jack, either to take them by force or to control Jack though Phoenix had warned him that controlling Jack wouldn't be easy but Javain was strong.

Javain was tiring, his arms starting to feel the burn of carrying the box around with him. His body tiring as he hadn't slept in a few days, his stomach growling at him as he hadn't eat for a few hours and his mouth was so dry, Ianto's saliva no longer free in his mouth. He needed to find somewhere that was open for food and drink. He needed money. His mother had told him all about cash machines, how to manipulate them to get money so Javain went to the nearest cash machine. Putting the box under one arm, Javain put his other hand over the number keys of the cash machine, closing his eyes, his hand glowing.

The cash machine hummed into action, soon displaying the options open to Javain and without lifting his hand, he made his choice. Soon the cash machine was humming again and provide £60.- out of the money slot, Javain opening his eyes and taking the money from the machine, sliding it into his pocket and then taking the box back into both arms. Javain walked around the streets of Cardiff in the dark, looking down alleyways, seeing drunks and homeless people huddled in alleyways and door ways, looking for shelter from the cold, sea breeze rushing through Cardiff. Javain didn't care he was cold, there were more pressing things to attend to, his hunger growing, his mouth so dry he was finding it hard to swallow.

With the money in his pocket and the box in his arms, Javain finds a small place still open, almost a truckers stop but Javain didn't care. They had hot food and hot liquids so he ducked inside, immediately attracting attention but nothing that he can't handle. He sat at a small table that hadn't been cleaned properly in weeks never mind any time in the last 24 hours but the hygiene of the table was the last thing on his mind. A waitress walked over to Javain, he thought her to be at least 50 years old if not more, every year showing on her old, tired face.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asks him as he looked up at her.

"Is there any chance that you are doing any full English's?" Javain smiles at her in hope, her face not shifting from the glare that she was giving him.

"Yeh. What do you want?" she asks him, looking at the note pad she had.

"The biggest breakfast you have with the biggest cup of coffee you have, black please," Javain orders and the waitress writes it down on the pad as she walks away.

Javain thinks about all the things that he had to do. Find mum's clothes and burn them, remove the armour that she liberated to protect Torchwood and return them, destroy the four swords that she had given Torchwood, make sure her weapons were secure with him and then finally wipe every trace of Phoenix and himself from the minds of everyone at Torchwood, including Rhys as Gwen had told him about Phoenix and no doubt, himself.

The waitress came back with his coffee and his breakfast, putting it in front of him with a knife and fork. Javain didn't care there was no sauce, putting the box on the chair between him and the wall, picking up the knife and fork and tucking in. It was all swimming in grease, probably lard but it wasn't as though he had to worry about heart disease, it wasn't something that Javain would ever suffer from. He picked up his coffee, it was indeed black and as he sipped it, he had the distinct feeling that it wasn't even in the same universe as Ianto's coffee.

***************************************************

Ianto awoke early that morning, Jack still asleep curled up next to him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5:56 am, just over an hour until the alarm went off and Jack would wake up. Ianto stared up at the ceiling, looking at the bricks, his mind drifting away.

"Why did I want to kiss Javain? What is it about Javain that makes me feel like I did? Why does the simple thought of Javain arouse me? Is it because he is so like Jack but younger? How will I feel when he finishes what he needs to do and leaves?" Ianto thinks to himself as he lays in Jack's bed, next to a sleeping Jack.

Ianto got up out of the bed and throw some clothes on and gathered his shower things together. He left Jack's bedroom, climbing the ladder into his office. He made his way through the hub, arriving at the showers and putting the shower on so the water could heat up before he got in. Ianto looked in the mirror, looking at his tired eyes, he hadn't slept much and it showed on his face. Steam started to rise from the shower so Ianto knew that the water was hot enough so he stripped bare and got into the shower.

He had been in there for about 30 minutes before he got out, cleaned from head to toe, shaved and smelling like him again instead of Jack or Javain. He got himself ready for another day of work, hair done, nice clean shirt, tie and suit. Ianto gathered his things together, dropping the dirty clothes in the kitchenette and taking the rest of the things back to Jack's bedroom, Jack still asleep. He put his things away and then climbed out of the bedroom, into the office.

Jack had left his office in a right state so Ianto started working cleaning it up, he had time to kill after all. Ianto started by sweeping the cold stone floor. Once that was done, Ianto dusted around the office, it hadn't been done in a few days. Ianto then started clearing up the desk. Arranging the files, making sure the right paperwork was in the right files, piling them up, putting things away and then he found them, the photo's that Jack had been looking at the day before, the photo's of Phoenix and Javain. Ianto sat in Jack's chair at the desk and looked them over.

Ianto looked at each photo, seeing Javain before he was a man, growing up, seeing Phoenix and Javain together, he saw the scar that Phoenix had, knowing that something major must have happened to her to scar her in that way as she never scared, Jack had told him. He saw what Javain meant about her losing her life, her soul. There was nothing in her eyes, no life, no spark. She wasn't the same woman that had been there only 3-4 weeks ago. Jack climbed out of the hatch, Ianto not hearing him or the fact that the alarm had gone off, Ianto being in his own world.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in bed," Jack tells him walking to the desk.

"Sorry. I woke up early this morning and saw that your office needed a clean so I did that," Ianto tells him briefly looking up at him.

"She doesn't look the same does she? The Devourer did more damage than we thought. They look happy together though don't they?" Jack asks him motioning to the photo's.

"As happy as a normal family. Do you ever wonder what it would have been like to be there with them, watch Javain grow up, be his father?" Ianto asks him gathering the photo's together and putting them in a pile on Jack's desk.

"Have thought of nothing but that. I would give anything to have watched Javain grow up, be part of his life, teach him, play with him as a little boy, do all the things that fathers and sons do with each other," Jack tells him as Ianto moves around the desk to him.

"You know that it isn't too late Jack. You know that you can still be part of his life. Just because he isn't little anymore doesn't mean that you can't do father and son things with him. You can still do all that with him, you just have to tell him and get him to stay," Ianto tells Jack sitting in front of him now.

"What do you mean I just have to get him to stay?" Jack asks him putting his arms around Ianto's neck as he sat on the desk on front of Jack.

"He's leaving Jack. He has one or two things to do here and then he is leaving. If you want to get to know your son, get to know how he grew up, be a father to him, you have to tell him that you want him to stay and mean it," Ianto tells Jack as he stands between Ianto's legs.

"I'm afraid Ianto. What if I'm not the father he wants, he needs?" Jack asks him getting so close to Ianto.

"If you want it Jack, you will have to try at least. It's down to both of you at the end of the day," Ianto tells him and Jack smiles.

"You are so wise Ianto. Too wise for me," Jack tells him and leans in and kisses him.

***************************************************

Javain had been walking around for a little while, still not having much clue as to where he was but it was killing time. His stomach was now full and he was happier. He was still carrying around the box, knowing that he would leave it at Torchwood. He didn't want anyone getting hold of it as there was still DNA in the box, remnants of his mothers ashes, enough to recreate her. Javain looked at his watch, it was after half eight in the morning and he knew that the rest of the team was due in at nine o'clock. He made his way in the direction of the bay and once he found the bay wall, he walked along it until the hub and the water tower came into view.

He looked at his watch and it was after nine so he knew that it was safe for him to return to the hub, knowing that he and Ianto wouldn't be alone and that Jack would be around. Javain made his way to the levitating paving stone and as he accessed his Vortex Manipulator, the stone started to lower into the hub below, the replacement stone sliding into place above his head as he is lowered further into the hub. Jack was waiting for him at the bottom, Javain looking around and not seeing Ianto, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Jack asks him as the stone reaches the floor and Javain steps off.

"Don't act as though you care Captain. I have a few more things to do and then I will be out of your hair," Javain tells him going towards Jack's office, seeing Ianto and walking faster.

"I do care though. I know that I have no right to say this but I am your father so of course I care," Jack tells him as Javain reaches the office and secures the box in his bag.

"Like I said, I have one or two things I have to do and then I will be out of your hair," Javain tells Jack as he enters his office.

"What is it that you need to do? Maybe I can help?" Jack asks him wanting to get involved and then maybe Javain could see that he wanted to be a part of his life.

"There are things that I have to get together, something's I need to destroy. Mum gave me instructions of what to do to secure her time line, making sure that there was no risk of a Paradox,"

"What do you need to gather and I can tell you were everything is," Jack tells him standing behind him, wanting to put his hand on his shoulder to offer his some support but hesitating.

"I need to gather all my mothers possessions that she left here and I need to destroy them. I need to make sure there is no trace of mum's DNA. Where are the bags that she had with her clothes and such in?" Javain asks Jack, feeling that there was something that Jack wanted to do but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I had them put in the lock up that we have on the other side of Cardiff, Ianto put them in there so he can take you to retrieve them. We put all past Torchwood officers things in there and seeing what your mother did for us, I thought it only right. I also hoped one day that she would be back for them," Jack tells him.

"Then I need to go to the lock up and get them so I can destroy them. I will need to use the Torchwood incinerator," Javain tells Jack and Jack smiles.

"I'll get Ianto to start it up and it should be ready for when you both get back," Jack tells Javain leaving the office.

Javain goes to Jack's desk as he saw the photo's on it. Javain picks them up and looks through them, stroking his mothers face, smiling as he remembered her. He found a really nice picture and look it from the pile and slipped it into the top drawer of Jack's desk, something to remember him by and then he returned the rest to his bag. Jack seemed to be a long time as Javain sat on his desk but Jack finally returned.

"Ianto will take you to the lock up though he isn't sure where he put your mothers things so it might take you some time. He will take you in the Torchwood SUV so you can bring back all the things at once," Jack tells Javain.

Javain left the office and Ianto was waiting for him, not looking at Javain and Javain didn't look at him either. There were things unsaid between them, things that needed to be done, neither of them wanting to say it, neither of them knowing what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** Scenes of male on male sexual nature. Reader beware. No offence intended. Also a long chapter. Sorry. Angelwood.

Please Stay.

The journey to the lock up started and it started in silence, both men sat in the front, Ianto driving with Javain sat next to him looking out of the window. Ianto glanced over to Javain, looking at him and then looking back at the road.

"Please say something Javain. What happened last night? Why did you walk away?" Ianto asks him, glancing over to him.

"Do we have to talk about it? I will be gone soon and you don't have to worry about it again," Javain tells Ianto still staring out of the window.

"But I do worry about it Javain. One second you were as up for it as I was and then you were running away into the night. Did I do something wrong?" Ianto asks him needing to know.

"It wasn't anything you did Ianto so you can stop asking me," Javain tells him not wanting to talk about the fact that yes, he wanted Ianto.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Ianto wanting to touch him, comfort him, do something as he know that Javain was upset. Ianto pulled the SUV up outside the lock up and turned the engine off, taking the keys out of the ignition. He looked over at Javain and he was still looking at out of the window.

"What is wrong Javain? I can see that some thing is wrong. If you don't tell me, I can't help you and I want to help you," Ianto tells him putting his hand on Javain's shoulder.

"Will you drop it if I tell you?" Javain asks Ianto finally turning to him.

"I will," Ianto simply replies.

"I don't know what I am going to do when I have left here. I don't know where to go, which planet, which universe. I always went everywhere with mum. Now that she has gone, where do I go?" Javain asks Ianto, his sorrow clearly heard in his voice.

"You have plenty of time to figure that out. Stay with us, stay with Jack and the team. Spend some time at the hub, maybe do some things while your hear. There is no rush," Ianto tells him.

"Why would I stay here for Jack?" Javain asks Ianto getting out of the SUV slamming the door shut behind himself, Ianto following, locking the SUV behind him.

Ianto walked to the door of the lock up, the camera looking down at them both. Ianto took the key from his jacket pocket, sliding it through the card lock and entering the code. The lock opened and then the door began to rise, the light turning on automatically. Ianto stepped in first and Javain followed and then Ianto turned and lowered the door behind them.

"So where do you think my mothers things are?" Javain asks Ianto walking into the lock up but Ianto staying by the door.

"I know exactly where they are, I should know, I put them in here, I always do," Ianto tells Javain looking down at the floor.

"Then why did you tell Jack that you didn't know where they were? Why did you lie?" Javain asks him stopping dead in his tracks but not turning around.

"Because I was playing for time. We needed to talk and we couldn't do that in the hub, not with Jack and the others around," Ianto tells Javain walking towards him, his heart beating just a little faster.

"What is there to talk about Ianto? Things are quite simple. My father has everything and I have nothing. He had my mother before she was destroyed, he has Torchwood, the team and you. Now that mum has gone, I have nothing. No parents, no home, no job, nowhere to belong and no-one to love," Javain tells Ianto fighting his tears away.

"You can have us too. You can have Jack, you can have Torchwood, you can have the team," Ianto tells him, reaching him and standing behind him.

"I noticed that you didn't say that I could have you," Javain tells him, his head dipping.

"You know that I am with Jack. I love him Javain," Ianto tells him, wanting to reach out and put his hand on his shoulder but Javain turned to Ianto.

"So what was last night? You can't tell me that you didn't want last night to happen. You kissed me back, you held me as I held you. What was last night Ianto Jones? A momentary laps?" Javain tells Ianto walking past him and back to the door.

"Javain," Ianto simply tells him as he holds his hands out.

"Don't Ianto. I get it. You were curious about me, wondered if I was like my father or not. Whether my kiss was like his, if I could make you feel like he does. Did you get your answers? Is it like father, like son?" Javain asks him, his hands now glowing, the door rattling.

"It wasn't like that Javain," Ianto tells him walking to him.

"Do I kiss like he does? Do I touch like he does? Do I make you feel like he makes you feel?" Javain asks Ianto, anger in his voice.

"Please stop Javain. Last night had nothing to do with Jack. It was about you and me Javain. I wasn't kissing Jack, I was kissing you. I wasn't holding Jack, I was holding you . It wasn't Jack that got me aroused, it was you. I wasn't comparing you to Jack, I was there with you," Ianto tells Javain standing right behind him, Javain's hands dropping to his side, he didn't say a word, he didn't turn around, he didn't move.

"Turn around Javain. Turn around and look at me," Ianto tells him and slowly, Javain turned to him, tears running down his face.

Ianto wiped the tears from his face, looking deep into his eyes, Javain looking deep into Ianto's eyes.

"Don't do this Ianto. Don't do this unless you want me to kiss you?" Javain asks him looking deep into his deep eyes.

Ianto leant into him and kissed Javain gently and tenderly on the lips and then pulling away from him. Ianto put his hand onto Javain's chest, slowly moving his hand over his solid pecs, his finger tips running over Javain's erect nipples, he could feel them even through Javain's top. Ianto then looked up at Javain and met his gaze. Javain closed his eyes and leant into Ianto, kissing him on the lips and Ianto happily kissing him back. Javain slides his hands across Ianto's hips, taking hold of them and pulling him close.

Ianto let out a gasp as their bodies came together, their lips all over each others. Ianto ran his hand slowly up and down Javain's chest, never reaching his trousers, his other hand on Javain's muscular back. Javain moved his left hand up Ianto's body, finding the buttons of Ianto's suit jacket and opening them one by one and once it was open, sliding both hands inside and taking whole of Ianto, pulling him so close that Ianto had to move his hand off of Javain's chest.

"God I want to touch him. I want to touch his bare skin," Ianto thought to himself as Javain held him so close, their breathing was now more like panting as they both got aroused.

Javain took his hands off of Ianto and reached for the bottom of his own top, taking hold of it and pulling it up, briefly taking his lips away from Ianto's so he could pull it over his head. As soon as his top was off, he returned his lips to Ianto's.

"You were reading my mind again weren't you?" Ianto asks him thinking it and not saying it.

"Yes. It saves us having to take our lips away from each others to talk," Javain tells Ianto using his mind.

Ianto takes his kisses off of Javain's lips, having the over whelming urge to lick and kiss Javain's chest. Ianto worked his way down Javain's jaw, down his throat and onto his chest. A small moan escapes Javain's lips as Ianto works his kisses down Javain's pectoral muscle and then he gets to Javain's nipple and licks it, another moan escaping Javain's full, beautiful lips. Javain could feel himself get aroused, getting an erection as Ianto licked his erect nipples.

"Oh god Ianto," Javain said with his mind, Ianto biting his nipple. Ianto was enjoying every inch of Javain's firm, smooth, muscular body. Javain puts his fingers under Ianto's chin and brings his kisses up to his lips. Javain slipped Ianto's jacket off and laid it across a near by box, never taking his lips off of Ianto's. Javain then started undoing Ianto's tie, sliding it from around Ianto's neck and he lays it over Ianto's jacket. Javain moves his kisses along Ianto's jaw as he undoes the buttons of Ianto's shirt, moving further down Ianto's neck, slightly nibbling it the more buttons he undid. As Ianto's shirt opened further, Javain's kisses and nibbles moved down Ianto's chest, arousing him more and more, his erection getting harder.

Javain kissed all the way down his body and abdomen until Ianto's shirt was fully open and out of his pants, Javain kissing all the way down to Ianto's belt and then up again, slowly taking his shirt off and placing it with Ianto's jacket and tie. Javain pushes Ianto against some boxes piled up in the storage locker, pushing his hips against Ianto's, feeling that Ianto was as aroused as him. Their bare chests firmly pressed against each others. Ianto's erection was starting to ache, begging to be released, begging to be touched but he didn't want to push things, rush things, he was in too deep.

Ianto moaned out loud as Javain pushed himself against Ianto again. Chest against chest, skin against skin, lips against lips, tongues against tongues, thigh against thigh, erection against erection. Ianto ran his fingers down Javain's side, feeling the muscles in his side, his finger running down each one and then he felt the material of Javain's trousers and he knew he had found the right place. Ianto moved along the edge of Javain's trousers until he found the button. Ianto popped it open and Javain shuffle slightly away from Ianto, allowing his hand access to his trousers.

Ianto found the zip and gently pulled it down, realising in an instant that Javain was still going commando, not having a chance to get changed yet. Ianto moaned out at the prospect of Javain's erection being so close but yet undiscovered, unseen, untouched. Ianto moved his fingertips to the zip of Javain's trousers and gently and lightly worked upwards, tracing the line that the closed zip took and his fingers made contact, Javain confirming it by moaning into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto took hold of him gently, his fingers apart over the shaft, tightening his grip a little, feeling the sheer size of it. As Ianto tightened his grip, Javain slipped his hands onto Ianto's waist and pulled him close hard, wanting to be inside Ianto, wanting to take him right there but resisting the urge. As Ianto moved his hand, now tightly around Javain's shaft, Javain moved his hands form Ianto's waist to his belt buckle, opening it quickly, not bothering to pull it out, just leaving the ends of the belt dangling.

Javain then made short work of Ianto's trouser button and zip, slowly pulling his pants off of hips and down his butt, Ianto's trousers dropping to his knees. Ianto moaned out in anticipation of what Javain was about to do. Javain gently slipper his hand into the back of Ianto's boxers, his finger tips gently grazing his buttocks as his fingers moved down further and further, finally reaching their target. Ianto moaned out as Javain's finger touched his rear entrance every so gently, his thumb and middle finger separating his cheeks to gain better access.

Javain moaned out as Ianto's grip tightened around him and the strokes grew faster, harder. Javain worked his forefinger around the edge of Ianto's rear entrance, Ianto moaning louder, his erection painful, begging to be released, to be touch, Ianto on the verge of doing it himself. When Javain sensed that Ianto was ready, Javain gently pushed the tip of his finger into Ianto's entrance, Ianto moaning out loudly, no longer in control, moving fast to ecstasy, to climax. His grip tightening around Javain, now slightly painful for him but intensely pleasurable, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he climaxed, wanting to bury himself deep in Ianto but he couldn't.

Javain gently inserted more of his finger into Ianto, gently trusting his finger in and out until all his finger was inside Ianto. As he continued to thrust his finger in and out, his other hand travelled the short distance to the front of Ianto's boxers. He gently slide his hand inside, gently finding his way to Ianto's solid erection. Javain touched it with the lightest of touches.

"Oh god. Please no. Not yet. I'm not ready to cum yet," Ianto thinks to himself then being aware that Javain had heard him think it. As Javain ran his fingers along the length of Ianto's erection, Ianto's body tensed, his eyes closed tighter, moaning so loud as he climaxed, partly in his boxers, partly on his lower abdomen and on Javain's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't hold on anymore," Ianto tells Javain sadly, Javain reading Ianto's thoughts.

"It's ok. I'm close too," Javain tells Ianto with his mind.

Ianto continues to slides his hand up and down Javain and moments later, Javain's body tensed, removing his finger from Ianto, sliding his hands onto Ianto's waist, pulling Ianto onto him as he climaxed, wanting to feel Ianto against him as he did. He released all over his own abdomen, it running down Ianto's hand, dripping over his fingers as he released his grip on Javain, pulling his hand away as his lips were released too.

"I'm sorry about that," Javain tells Ianto looking into his eyes as Ianto smiled.

"I'm sorry too," Ianto replied, gently kissing his sore lips, Javain kissing him back and then pulling away from Ianto.

"We had better get dressed again," Javain smiles knowing that he didn't want to but he knew of all the things he could control, time wasn't one of them, not the way he wanted to.

Ianto smiled at him and then realising that they both needed to clean up first. Ianto looked around and found an unused dust sheet so he took and began to wipe down Javain, his hand rubbing down Javain's abdomen and then cleaning his hand and his own abdomen. Dropping the sheet, Ianto did up his trousers, leaving the belt for a minute. He put his shirt on, buttoning it up, tucking it neatly into his pants and then fastening his belt, watching as Javain did his trousers up. Ianto slipped his tie around his necking, making sure that it was straight before he put his jacket on, fastening it.

Javain slipped his top over his head, smelling Ianto on his top, breathing his scent in. He watched as the young Welshman slipped his suit jacket on, straightening himself out, making himself look as though nothing had happened. Then Ianto turned to him and walked over to him, taking confident strides, stopping inches from him.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go after you have done what you need to do. I want you to stay. Please tell me that you will stay?" Ianto asks him taking Javain totally by surprise.

"I will try and stay but I can't make any promises Ianto. I have a different promise to keep," Javain tells him, straightening Ianto's hair a little.

Ianto just smiled at Javain knowing what promise he had made and to who, understanding completely but still not wanting him to leave yet. Ianto walked away from him and disappeared for a second, reappearing holding two bags, Phoenix's bags. Ianto handed them over to Javain begrudgingly, Javain smiling as he sensed that Ianto didn't really want to give them to him. Ianto turned and accessed the door, it slowly rising and the light of day pouring in, flooding the lock up with natural sun light, the black SUV revealed bit by bit. Their time had ended and it was time to get back to the real world.


	8. Chapter 8

Acting As Though Nothing Happened.

As Ianto unlocked the SUV, Javain opened the bag door and put the two bags in, shutting the door behind him and getting in the front with Ianto. Sliding in next to him, Javain looked over at him and Ianto smiled as he turned the key in the ignition and the SUV's engine roar into life. Ianto reversed from the building, then putting the SUV into drive and taking off away from the secret Torchwood lock up. As Ianto drove the SUV through the streets of Cardiff, Javain looked at him, the smartly dressed, neatly presented, young, Welshman and thoughts started to enter his head as he turned away from him and looked out of the window.

"How long is it going to be before he is with my father again? In his arms? Kissing his lips? In his bed? Making love to him? Why did I do this? Why did I let myself fall for Ianto, knowing that he was with my father? Why is the first I fall for with someone and out of my reach? Just grabbing a kiss here and a fumble there, doing it all in secret? Why do I walk from one heart break into another? I have to leave now, I have to walk away before I get hurt," Javain thinks to himself, making sure he didn't project his thoughts into Ianto's mind, they were about him after all.

As he drove, Ianto slipped his hand onto Javain's thigh, briefly looking over at him. Javain didn't respond, didn't move his leg, didn't touch Ianto's hand, didn't look at him. It didn't take a genius to notice that something wasn't right with Javain. He was acting totally different from 10 minutes ago when they were alone in the lockup, together. Ianto took it his hand off of Javain's thigh and putting it back on the steering wheel. Ianto kept looking over to Javain but he stayed with his gaze fixed out of the window.

Ianto soon pulled into the Torchwood garage, lowering the shutters behind them and parks up in the usual spot. Ianto turned the engine off, taking the keys out of the ignition but as he turned to Javain, Ianto catches the door shutting on him, Javain opening the back door, removing the bags and closing the door. Ianto almost jumped out of the SUV, locking it up and hurrying after Javain to the lift. Javain was already there waiting for him to get in, Javain's eyes dead ahead.

"What's wrong Javain? Something has changed in you," Ianto asks him pressing the button for the main hub area.

Javain doesn't reply, looking dead ahead, not flinching.

"Javain. Talk to me, please," Ianto asks him putting his hand on Javain's muscular arm, Javain still not flinching, not moving or replying.

The lift reaches the right floor and comes to a stand still, the doors opening and Javain leaves without a word, carrying both the bags of his mother's things. Ianto soon followed him knowing that he couldn't really say anything to him now that they were in the hub but desperately wanting to know what had changed. Javain waited at the cog door and Ianto opened it, Javain walking straight through the opening door and into the main hub. The team were still at work, Toshiko and Gwen at the computer and Owen in the autopsy room. Javain walks to Jack's office, not making eye contact with anyone, arriving at the office where Jack was looking through paperwork. Javain put the two bags down in the office and Jack looks up at him.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" Jack asks him looking up at Javain from his paperwork.

"Yeh, I got everything I needed. Is there somewhere I could possibly get a shower and get changed?" Javain asks him, feeling Ianto on him, smelling Ianto all over him.

"Yes. Ianto can show you where it is," Jack tells him with a smile.

"Why don't you just tell me and I will find it myself," Javain tells him with a frown, he didn't want Ianto to show him.

Jack tells Javain where the showers are and he picks up his bag and leaves the office, following Jack's directions and as Javain walks through the main hub area, he sees Ianto looking at him, giving him a small understated smile. Javain just kept walking, a sinking feeling deep in his stomach, knowing that if he carried this one with Ianto, he would be the one with the broken heart and he didn't want that, he had enough heart break already. Javain follows Jack's directions to the letter and arrives at the bathroom, complete with shower.

Javain puts his bag down and gets his shower things together, laying clean clothes over the chair that was sat in the corner, taking the towel out of his bag and then sliding the bag to the side. He went to the shower and turned the hot water on, waiting for it to heat up. As he waited, he stripped naked, still feeling Ianto on him, his touch on his skin, the taste of Ianto in his mouth. Javain took his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth, brushed until he couldn't taste anything but mint, until he couldn't taste Ianto anymore.

Steam started to rise from the shower, the water was hot enough, Javain rinsing his mouth out and putting his toothbrush and paste away, grabbing his shower things and he climbed into the shower. He stood under the jets of hot water, the water pounding down on his body, bracing himself against the wall of the shower in front of him, leaning into the water, pounding down on the back of his neck as he bends his head down. The hot water ran down his back, sending a tingling sensation down his spine, then tilting his head back slightly, water then pounding down on his face.

Tilting his head further back, the water pounding on his chest, his chest being massaged by the hard jets of water. After about 15 minutes, Javain senses that someone is watching him, tilting his head to the side, Javain sees Ianto stood at the door, Ianto's eyes all over his body, Javain not reading his thoughts, he didn't want to know.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr Jones?" Javain asks him, picking up the shampoo and squirting some in his hands, replacing the bottle on the side.

"What's going on Javain? I'm a little confused. We just shared something I thought was something special, we left and you changed. You haven't said anything to me and you can't even look at me. What happened?" Ianto asks him, stepping further into the bathroom.

"It was sex Ianto, nothing special, just sex. We were both up for it, we were both there and turned on so we had sex. Might not have been full sex but it was just sex never the less," Javain tells him rather coldly, running the shampoo through his hair, rubbing it in with his fingers.

"How can you say that? It wasn't just sex Javain, we made love. I was there, I felt how you touched me, how you kissed me. I felt the love there, it was more than lust. I don't cheat on Jack just for a quick shag," Ianto tells him, getting angry that he would suggest that.

"You carry on believing that Ianto Jones. Go back to Jack, go back to my father. I will be gone soon and you can go back to your perfect life with my father," Javain tells him bitterly and it finally clicks.

"That's what this is all about. Jack. You think that I am just going to forget what we just did and jump straight back into bed with Jack. Is that what you think?" Ianto asks him as he rises his hair out.

"I don't think, I know. I can't handle feeling like this Ianto. Knowing that we shared something and then you go back to my father and I have to watch you together, knowing that on a night you are together, in each other's arms, kissing each other, making love to each other. I want to be the one to hold you in my arms, stroke your hair while you sleep, kiss you, touch you, make to love to you but I can't. Your with him and I can't have my heart broken. I've been through enough in the past year," Javain tells him, turning to him, water streaming down him.

"I don't know where my head is Javain. I was happy with him, with Jack and then you walked into the hub, his son. I don't want to feel things for you Javain but I do. I want to love Jack but when I look at you , something burns inside me. I look at you and I want to kiss you, take you away from here, have you to myself but then there is Jack. I don't know what is going on in my own head," Ianto confesses to Javain as he stands in the shower.

"Then it would be better all round if I left. Save myself more heartache and you can go back to your life with Jack," Javain tells Ianto turning back to the shower.

"I don't want you to go Javain. Don't you understand that? I want you to stay," Ianto tells him.

"Don't Ianto. It's not your heart that will get broken, it will be mine. You have Jack. I never came here with the thought that I was going to fall for someone let alone my fathers boyfriend. I came here to tell Jack I was his son, to tell him my mother was dead, do the things that my mother had asked me to do and then leave so that is what I am going to do before I get in too deep. Go Ianto Jones, leave me be," Javain tells him as tears fill his eyes.

"I don't want to go and I don't want you to go," Ianto tells him, his heart breaking knowing that Javain was going to walk away.

"Go Ianto. Leave now," Javain tells him, resisting the urge to cry.

Ianto looked at Javain, wanting to touch him and hold him, knowing he was hurting, wanting to take his pain away, wanting to look after him but he didn't. Ianto sighed, turning and walking out of the bathroom, leaving Javain, hoping that he would change his mind but fearing he wouldn't. Javain let his tears drop. He wanted Ianto but knew that he was with his father, knowing that he would never truly have Ianto, maybe grabbing the odd kiss here, the odd look there, being together when they could both get away, never having enough, never having all of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Destroying The Past.

Javain walked back through the main hub, his hair still dump, his bag in one hand, his dirty clothes in the other. He made his way through the hub, Ianto was giving out coffee, Javain walking past him, not looking at him and walking into Jack's office. He put his bag down, opening one of his mothers bags and shoving in his dirty clothes. Picking up his mothers bag's he looked at Jack who was looking at him.

"Do you want me to come with you to the incinerator?" Jack asks Javain, the look in his eyes said that he was trying to be there, to offer support.

"I would rather do it on my own if you don't mind but thanks," Javain tells him, softening up a little towards Jack, partly out of guilt.

"Ok. If you need anything and I mean anything Javain, just give me a shout," Jack tells him knowing that this was going to be hard for Javain, destroying his mothers things.

"Thanks," Javain simply says back, heading for the door of Jack's office, holding the two bays of things, knowing what he had to do.

Javain headed through the main hub area, his eyes looking dead ahead, his mind closed to everyone's thoughts. He knew that they knew where he was going and what he was about to do but he didn't want to hear their thoughts, it was his own thoughts he wanted to hear. He walked to where the incinerator was, everything burnt in there, it had to. Torchwood used it to destroy evidence, evidence of aliens, things they didn't want anyone to see.

Javain placed the bags on the table that was near the incinerator, opening them both. He goes to the door of the incinerator, opening it, fire roaring and flickering inside, lashing out, seeking it's next victim. Javain watched a moment as the flames almost danced, as though delighted that he was there to feed them. They were so hypnotising that Javain lost himself in them for a moment. He had seen his mother blaze like this, just white but you could still see every individual flame.

Javain finally snapped out of it and went back to the bags. He slipped his hand into a bag and found his mother's personal things, her hair brush, her photo's, her private things. Javain lay the photo's on the table next to the bag, he wanted to keep those. Pictures of his mothers past, evidence that she existed, when she was still happy. At the bottom of the bag, he finds something he didn't expect to find, his mothers diary. It was locked but nothing Javain couldn't unlock. He put this to the side too, he would read it later. He looked through his mother's things, saving what he wanted to keep, throwing the rest of the things into the incinerator, watching as each thing burnt, turning to ash.

Jack stood at the door and watching Javain. Watched him put things aside, wake him make trip after trip to the incinerator, throwing things in and watching them burning, returning to the bag and getting something else. Jack still didn't understand why Javain was burning everything. He hadn't told Jack why but Jack knew he had reasons or orders. Jack watched Javain take the empty bag off of the bag and placed it on the floor, a small pile of things sat at the side, things to keep and cherish. He pulls the second bag over to him, taking a deep breath.

Javain pulled the first thing out, then the second, carrying on until all his mothers things where out of the bag and neatly folded on the table. He moved the bag to the floor and then looked over the clothes. Apart from her weapons and such which were in the vault, this was all she owned. 3 pairs of combat style, U.N.I.T. standard issue pants. 4 black vest tops, medium in size. 1 white vest top, also medium in size. 5 pairs of black, standard U.N.I.T issue thick socks, clean. 4 pairs of clean underwear. 2 bra's, clean. 1 pair of U.N.I.T. issue boots size 6. 1, thick sweatshirt, black. Taking away her private things, her weapons, this is all that his mother, Phoenix, amounted too. A pile of clothes.

Javain ran his fingers over the jumper, it felt like he remembered, close to his face. He picked it up, it unfolding as he did, holding it firmly in his hands, the material between his fingers. He pulled it to his face, not touching at first. He could still smell her, smell her scent on the jumper. His mother never wore perfume but she had her own smell, a sweet smell. He remembered the last time she wore the jumper, not long before her death, holding her jumper close to him.

They had been fighting and had to run, more trouble then expected and they needed better ground. Phoenix had jumped the crater first, Javain following but he caught his leg on the way down, not totally clearing the crater. His leg had broken in two places and couldn't stand. Phoenix had come back to him and fought, protecting him by throwing a force field around him. Once she had done fighting, she came back to him, dropping the force field and cradling him in her arms, his cheek against her jumper, her stroking his hair, breathing in her scent as she holds him and tells him he'll be ok.

Tears fall as Javain remembers, wishing she was there to tell him it would be ok. He tears fall faster and hard as Ianto joins Jack.

"What are you doing Jack? Why are you over there with Javain?" Ianto asks him, his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm afraid Yan," Jack tells him, watching is son falling apart.

"Afraid of what Jack?" Ianto asks him, also looking at Javain falling apart.

"I'm afraid that he will push me away, that he won't let me comfort him like a father should comfort his son," Jack tells him watching his son, his heart breaking for him.

"Don't be afraid Jack. Go to him, go to your son," Ianto tells him, almost pushing Jack towards Javain.

Jack stepped slowly towards Javain, Ianto staying where he was, watching Jack and Javain knowing that it was he who wanted to comfort Javain, wipe away his tears and hold him as he went through this pain but he knew he couldn't, that was what Jack had to do right now. Jack walked tentatively to Javain's side, Javain's face almost still buried in his mothers jumper, breathing it in, wishing that she would come back to him but he knew she couldn't.

"It's ok Javain," Jack tells him standing next to him.

"I want her to come back. I want mum back," Javain tells him sobbing into the jumper.

"I know you want her back," Jack tells him.

Javain turned to Jack, eyes red, tears streaming down his face. Jack hesitantly holds his arms out to Javain and Javain hesitantly steps towards Jack, towards his arms. Jack puts his arms gently around Javain, holding him gently, Javain is cautious but his tears kept coming, his heart breaking and he puts his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack holding him tighter, stroking his hair.

"It will be ok Javain. I am here for you," Jack tells him holding him tightly, his grown son crying on his shoulder, holding his mothers jumper, the son he had only just found out he had but Jack didn't care. He was his son.

Ianto watched Jack hold Javain, wishing that it could be him but he knew it was something Jack had to do to bond with his son. Though Jack had been hesitant at first, he was doing well, holding onto Javain, stroking his hair, telling him that it was going to be ok. Ianto couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't watch them both, the man he loved and the man he was falling for, father and son, holding each other in support. He couldn't stay, he couldn't watch so he turned around and walked away, leaving Jack to support Javain.

***************************************************

The two men walked back into the hub together, the rest of the team in the main hub area except Ianto. He had gone to get dinner for everyone, he was due back any time. Jack and Javain walked to Jack's, Jack moving around the desk and sitting down in his chair, Javain sitting in the chair across from Jack. They sat looking at each other for a while.

"Do you want to do the things in the vault now or after dinner?" Jack asks him, looking at Javain's red eyes, knowing that he must be tired.

"After dinner if that is ok. Some of the other things are going to harder to destroy. Mum's battle things are full of memories," Javain tells Jack, wondering if he had found the photo yet but not asking him.

"I will come with you if you want me to Javain?" Jack asks him hesitantly, not wanting to push him.

"Thanks," Javain simply replies, knowing that it was going to be hard for Jack too, remembering the battle where Phoenix had vanished but not as bad as it would be for Javain.

The cog door rolled back and the cage opened, Ianto walking in with a big brown bag filled with everyone's dinner.

"Dinner's up," Ianto shouted so Jack could hear him in the office.

Everyone jumped up, dashing to the sofa area where Ianto was laying out the sandwiches so they could get their own.

"Are you coming?" Jack asks Javain getting up and walking around the desk.

"No thanks. I have left some things at the incinerator that I want to look over," Javain tells him getting up from the chair.

"I'll get Ianto to put something aside for you for when you are hungry," Jack tells him patting him on the back as they walked out of the office together.

Jack walked over to the sofa area as Javain walked through the workstations and down to the incinerator, Ianto watching him walking, wondering what he was going to do now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Memories Of The Past.

Javain reached the table, the diary and photo's still there, sat in a little pile of his mother's personal things. He picked up the dairy and sat on the floor, back against the wall, knees up with the diary in both hands. Javain put his hand over the lock of the diary, his hand glowing white as he picked the lock, the lock popping open. Javain up his hand on the hard, leather cover, feeling the stitches on the front. He runs his fingers down the side of the cover, placing his fingers under the cover and opening the diary.

"The Diary Of Phoenix. Start Date: 2nd of August, 2562." was the first entry, the first page.

It was dated a few weeks before Javain's birth as he was born on 21st September that year. Javain moved from the date down to the first entry.

"I've been in this hospital for too long. The bare walls, the different species, the food. It is slowly driving me insane but it is all worth it. Going through all of this is worth it, for my little boy. I am pregnant, due in a few weeks. It took me by surprise when the doctors told me, my head was in a daze. I thought hard about what this meant but in the end, I was more than happy to be carrying my little boy. I look down at him, my bump, my little boy and wonder a lot of things.

How will I cope being a single mum with what I do in life? Will I be able to look after him, protect him? Will he be like me? Will he have my abilities or will he be stronger? What if he doesn't have abilities? Will I be able to protect him enough? How will I explain to him about his father? How will I explain Jack? Captain Jack Harkness, Earth, Cardiff, Torchwood, 2007. Will I be a good mother? So many questions and at the moment no answers but I have time. He won't be here for a few weeks yet and I am in no state to leave hospital yet.

I can't believe I am alive. I wasn't meant to be. I went into the battle with The Devourer knowing that I wouldn't survive but I was prepared. I was defending Earth, Torchwood but most of all, Jack. I know he can't die physically but mentally, emotionally, he could and if his team was killed, that is what would happen. He is too valuable to let that happen too. He needs to stay strong as there is a lot coming and only he can defend Earth and he needs his team for that too.

The doctor is coming around, I will have to leave things here for now. What is the bet that he is going to try and get me to talk again. I'm sure that he thinks that it is something that I am capable of but just choose not to do. They have no understanding of who and what I am. They will check my little boy too. I am going to have to stop calling him that. Let me think. I want to different name, one that stands out, one that people will remember. I will call him, Javain. A nice, strong name. He is looking at me oddly, the doctor I mean so I have to go. Phoenix."

Javain cried as he read his mother's first written thoughts. Thoughts about him, being pregnant with him, her fears about how she would be as a mother. Javain drifted through the pages of the diary and then he found an entry for when he was born, that same day. 21st of September, 2562,

"He is finally here, my baby boy. My beautiful, gorgeous, dark haired, handsome son. Javain Harkness. Oh, how I wish Jack was here, here to see his beautiful son. To hold his son in his arms, father and son together. I knew this wouldn't happen but it doesn't stop me from wishing that he was hear. I loved him with all my heart, still do and I wish that he could see Javain but he can't. Even if he could be here, I'm not the same woman he loved.

Our baby is beautiful, gorgeous black hair like his dad, blue eyes from me, the cutest little nose and Jack's ears. I wonder if he will look like Jack when he grows up, if he will be like Jack in personality, charming, gentleman when it suits, flirty. However he turns out, I am going to do the best I can for my baby boy. I won't let anything happen to him ever and god help anyone who tries to hurt him because I will kill for him. Jack and Javain are the only two people I will fight to the death for. I have to go, the doctor is coming around to have a look at Javain and then me and then me and my little boy are going to snuggle. Phoenix."

Javain cried at what his mother had said, that she would kill to protect him. Ianto stood at the doorway, holding a coffee in one hand, a sandwich in the other, watching Javain sat on the floor, reading something, tears running down his face. He spots Ianto out of the corner of his eye and wipes his tears away from his face and he looks at Ianto.

"Sorry. I just had a coffee here and something for you to eat but I didn't want to disturb you," Ianto tells him stepping forward away from the door frame.

"How long had you been stood there?" Javain asks him, getting up off of the floor, putting the diary on the table as Ianto came to the table, putting the coffee and the plate down on the table.

"I was only here for a few minutes. I didn't know if I should come over or not. You seemed to want to be alone," Ianto tells him, looking at his face.

"I was reading mum's diary. I didn't know it was in the bag and I found it whilst burning her things. Didn't know that she kept a diary," Javain tells Ianto, picking up the coffee and takes a sip.

"Are you ok? I saw you earlier with Jack, going through your mother's things?" Ianto asks him, not letting him know that he wanted it to be him and not Jack to comfort him.

"It was harder than I thought. It's like I am removing every trace of her, deleting her and she was such a big part of my life and it's all gone now. I miss her so much. Even though she has been dead for a year, I still had her there for 6 months even if she was frozen. I could see her, talk to her, now she's gone," Javain tells Ianto putting the coffee down on the table again.

"You can still talk to her, she is still around. She's in here," Ianto tells him putting his hand on Javain's chest where his heart was.

Javain looks at Ianto, catching his gaze, looking in each others eyes, Ianto stepping a little closer to him, Javain not moving. Neither of them spoke, they just looked into each others eyes. Ianto stepped a little closer to him, Javain now turning to him, Ianto's hand still on his chest. Javain puts his hand on top Ianto's, stroking his fingers. Both lent in together and their lips touched in the gentlest of kisses. Javain put his hand on the side of Ianto's face, kissing him just a little bit harder. After about a minute, Javain pulls away from Ianto, away from his lips and his touch.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asks him opening his eyes.

"This isn't right Ianto however much we want it. We are in the hub were you work, where my father works, your partner. I can't do this Ianto. I will get hurt and I am hurting enough right now," Javain tells him stepping away from Ianto and turning his back on him.

"It's hard for me too Javain. I don't know what it is between us but there is something there. I know that you feel it too Javain. I can feel it in the way you kiss me. I am trying my hardest to keep away from you but I can't, especially when you hurting. I just want to comfort you," Ianto tells him.

"Please don't say things like that Ianto. This is hard enough without complicating things further. Please just go," Javain tells him with his back still to Ianto.

Ianto just looks at Javain, his back to him, hearing the hurt in his voice and he sighs. He turns away from Javain and leaves the room, looking back at Javain as he reaches the doorway, Javain hadn't moved so he carries on out of the room, going back to the main hub area where everyone was still eating.

"How is he doing?" Jack asks Ianto as he reaches the sofa's.

"He was crying but he's ok. He was just reading his mothers diary that he didn't know she wrote. I took him the coffee and food but give him a little time Jack," Ianto tells him with a small smile.

*************************************************

Jack walked into the incinerator room, Gwen behind him, each f them holding a box, carrying them in. They both walked to the table, putting the boxes down on the table, Javain a little surprised not knowing what they were doing there.

"What are all these?" Javain asks them both, looking at the boxes.

"We thought that we would bring your mother's things here for you as you were already here," Jack tells him, Gwen putting her hand on Javain's arm and smiling at him.

"Thanks. I think that is going to be the hard bit now," Javain tells them with a small smile, both of them knowing that he didn't mean it.

"We brought everything but any weapons or the armour. We know that the armour and the weapons won't be destroyed in the incinerator but knowing Phoenix, she would have told you what to do with them anyway," Jack tells him, Gwen finally removing her hand.

"Thanks. Will you stay with me Jack?" Javain asks him, not sure of him and taking Jack a little by surprise but he was happy he asked.

"If you want me to, I will stay with you," Jack tells him and looks at Gwen.

She smiles at them both and leaves them both to it, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy for either of them but they had to get through it together with no-one else around.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack asks Javain, both of them now face to face.

"No but I have to do it anyway. Are you ready?" Javain asks Jack with a slight smile.

"Ready when you are but take your time," Jack tells him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Javain felt immense guilt towards Jack, knowing how he felt about Ianto, knowing all that they had done, knowing that they felt something for each other. He tried to push his feelings for Ianto to the back of his mind, hoping that it would go away, knowing that it probably wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update. Will try harder. LOL.

Let Me Get To Know You.

Jack and Javain walk back into the main hub, holding the boxes that Jack and Gwen had taken to the incinerator for Javain, the boxes now empty, both Jack and Javain's eyes red from the crying, the tears as they relived their own memories of Phoenix and what she meant to each of them. They carried the boxes into the main hub area and into the office. They laid them down in the office, knowing that Ianto would have to put them back after updating the inventory and the paperwork. Jack sat in his chair behind the desk and Javain slumped into the chair across from Jack.

"How much more have you got left to do?" Jack asks Javain, leaning back in his chair putting his feet on the desk.

"I have to get rid of the armour and the weapons yet, the ones that mum gave the team. Mum told me where and when she got them so I can take them back but to be honest, I'm too tired to do all that now. I all want is a nice comfy bed, a shower, something to drink and something to eat so I am going to have to go to a cash machine and find a hotel or something," Javain tells Jack, leaning back into the chair, stretching his legs out.

"Well I think I can help there then," Ianto tells them both as he walks into the room holding a tray with three cups of coffee on.

He puts them down on the desk, knowing that after what they had just been through, they would probably enjoy a cup of his coffee. He handed the first to Jack, the second to Javain and then picked up the last cup, standing at the end of the desk, sort of between them.

"Thanks Yan," Jack tells him taking a sip of the coffee with a smile.

"Thank you Ianto," Javain tells him.

Ianto watches them both drinking coffee and he realised just how alike they were. They both took their coffee the same way, they both drank their coffee in the same way, they acted very similar to each other. It wasn't hard to see that they were father and son. They looked similar, both had short dark hair, the same ears, the way they carried themselves, the way they walked. They were so similar.

"Why don't you stay at my flat. I don't really use it anymore because I'm always here so you would have space on your own and the bed is comfy, the shower is hot, there just isn't much food but I'm sure that we can sort that out," Ianto suggests to Javain.

"I really couldn't do that but thanks. Your place is your place. I don't want to invade your privacy," Javain tells him, Ianto looking at him funny.

"It's ok. I really don't mind. You might as well us it as I don't. I really don't mind," Ianto tells him and Javain looks at Jack who is smiling at him.

"I want you to stick around for a while so that we can get to know each other a little. We have missed out on so much, I just want to get to know a little about you Javain," Jack tells him, Javain feeling like he was being pushed into a corner but knowing that he didn't have to fight out of it, yet.

"Ok, ok. You two are pushy when working together," Javain almost laughed at Ianto and Jack, knowing that they each had their own agenda's.

"I'll give you the keys for the flat later and then take you for some food shopping and show you where the flat is," Ianto tells Javain.

"Then you will stay a little longer?" Jack asks him, hoping that he would say yes, he was getting used to having him around though he hadn't been there long.

"Just a little longer, until I have everything done that I need to do, then I am leaving," Javain tells, making sure that Jack understood.

"Any time is a bonus," Jack tells him with a smile and Javain smiles back.

*****************************************************

It was clocking off time. Owen , Gwen and Toshiko were getting their things ready, turning their computers off, the girls grabbing their bags then all of them grabbing their coats. Ianto was floating around as usual with his black bag, cleaning up after them as he usually did. Jack was in the office taking a call, Javain was in the main hub area, sat on the sofa's, feeling extremely bored. He wasn't used to sitting around, he had never really done it with his mum. They were always on the go, another planet, another race, another mission.

"Will we see you here tomorrow?" Gwen asks Javain, moving from behind her desk on her way out.

"Do you want to see me here tomorrow Miss Cooper?" Javain asks her, having a little flirt with her, passing some time.

"Would be nice to have you around," she replies, flirting a little herself.

"Put him down Gwen. Jesus. Can't take you anywhere can we," Owen tells her shaking his head at her.

"Javain started this?" Gwen tells him, joining him and Tosh.

"Now you sound like you are in nursery. Come one before you make a fool of yourself further," Owen tells her pushing her towards the door as she smiles at Javain.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh leave the main hub area and make their way to their cars, Toshiko in Owens car and Gwen in her own. Then there was just Javain, Ianto and Jack. Jack was still on the phone, Ianto was still cleaning and Javain was still bored. He suddenly got up, making Ianto jump a little at the speed at which he did. Javain goes around to Gwen's desk, picking up her dirty cup, throwing some of her rubbish away and then grabbing her bin for emptying and taking it to Ianto.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to put me out of a job?" Ianto asks him a little annoyed that he was doing his job.

"Sorry. I just needed to get up and do something. All this sitting around is driving me insane. I'm used to being active," Javain tells him, Ianto taking the bin off of him and emptying it, giving it back to him.

"Fine. If you want to do something, you get all the dirty dishes and take them into the kitchenette. Then once I am done, I can take you food shopping and show you to the flat," Ianto tells him, trying to get Javain from under his feet.

Javain bounced around, collecting all the cups and plates, bouncing into the office while Jack was on the phone, grabbing his cup and then leaving as fast as he arrived. Collecting everything up and balancing it carefully, Javain took them into the kitchenette, putting them on the side. Javain stood back and didn't like to see the plates and cups all dirty on the side. He went to the sink, filled it with hot soapy water and started cleaning the plates and cups, laying them on the side to dry before he would dry them.

Ianto stood at the doorway of the kitchenette, watching Javain almost elbows deep in soapy water, washing dishes. He watched Javain washing up and liked what he saw and started to feel a little aroused.

"Hope you don't mind that I am doing the dishes. I didn't like to see them stood on the side and you had enough to do so I thought I would give you a hand and do the dishes, one thing off of your list isn't it?" Javain asks him not turning around.

"Thank you for thinking about me. You wouldn't see any of the others even putting their plates and cups away never mind doing the washing up. It's kind of nice to see you doing them," Ianto tells him advancing into the kitchenette.

"Well I will be finished soon and then I can dry them," Javain tells Ianto, putting another cup on the side to dry off a little.

"I'll give you a hand," Ianto tells him grabbing a tea towel off of the side and standing next to Javain.

Ianto picks up the first plate, drying it whilst watching Javain's hands running over the plates with a cloth, the bubbles on his strong forearms, his hands in the water. Ianto liked that, Jack never did it. Ianto's fingers brushed against Javain's hand as he reached for another plate as Javain put one down. They both looked at each other, Javain looking away first.

"You two look like washer women stood there," Jack tells them standing in the doorway.

"Nothing stopping you from getting your hands dirty," Ianto tells him as Jack walks into the kitchenette.

"Your kidding right? Lifting the phone receiver is hard enough," Javain jokes.

"Great. Both men in my life are ganging up on me," he tells them almost putting both of them in a head lock, Ianto and Javain looking at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Some mild adult content. Male arousal.

Trying To Draw Boundaries.

Ianto and Javain where in the Torchwood SUV, driving to Ianto's flat after they had been shopping which was strange for Javain, food he had never heard of or tasted, Ianto paying with the Torchwood credit card. Javain had briefly paused at the magazine rack, his gaze drifting across the top shelf before Ianto dragged him away, Javain smiling at him, Ianto not impressed. Back in the SUV, Ianto was once again driving and Javain's gaze was fixed outside. Ianto pulled the SUV up outside his flat, turning the engine off and slipping the key out of the ignition.

"We're here," Ianto tells Javain looking up at his flat window that was facing the street.

Javain got out without so much as a word and walked to the boot of the SUV. Ianto soon joined him and opened the boot. Javain dived straight in and got his bag out as well as the shopping bags, pulling them out of the boot, making sure that he didn't catch them on anything as he pulled them out. He carried them to the door, Ianto locking up the SUV and then joining him.

"I could have gotten some of those," Ianto tells Javain as he opens the outer doors of the flats.

"No need. I've got them," Javain tells him knowing that he was stronger than Ianto and could more than handle it.

Ianto opens the door, partly holding it open for Javain, Javain clearing it and letting it slam shut. Ianto took the lead, Javain following behind him, carrying all the bags but not minding. Ianto stopped outside his flat door and got his keys out, sliding the keys into the lock, unlocking the door, pushing it open and turning the alarm off on the panel on the wall. Once everything was clear, Javain came into the flat, carrying the bags into the kitchen area, following Ianto and sat them down on the counter and Ianto starts to unpack them.

"What do you want me to do?" Javain asks Ianto leaning against the doorframe.

"You just go and put your bag down, I'll finish this and I will show you around the flat, show you where everything is so you don't need to search high and low for things," Ianto tells him with a smile and returning to unpacking the shopping.

Javain stands up and walks into the lounge, putting his bag next to the sofa, not wanting to put it on any of the furniture, his mother had taught him manners. He looked around the flat, noticing that there were few pictures around the lounge. One or two of the team, one of Ianto and Jack which he was sure Jack didn't know he had. There weren't many family ones it seemed but there were a lot of books though. There was a small library that wouldn't look to out of place in a stately home.

"I'll show you were everything is," Ianto tells him as Javain read some of the book titles, turning to Ianto who was stood almost right behind him.

"You lead the way," Javain tells him almost toe to toe with him.

Ianto turned away from him and showed Javain where everything was. The bathroom, the clean towels, the bedroom, the lounge and where everything was and then where everything was in the kitchen. Ianto walked through the appliances and what they did, how to use them. Javain listened carefully as Ianto explained it. This was his flat and there were rules.

"Is that ok? Do you want me to go through anything again?" Ianto asks him, making sure that he understood.

"I got everything Ianto. You off back to the hub now?" Javain asks him innocently.

"I just need to grab a few things and then I will be off," Ianto tells him, leaving Javain stood in the kitchen and disappearing.

Javain picked up his bag and headed towards the bedroom, Ianto leaving at the same time. They meet each other in the door way, Javain outside, Ianto inside. Each of them move aside but each going the same way. Javain puts his hand on Ianto's arm, in a gesture of which way he was going to go but Ianto just stood there, looking into Javain's eyes. Javain met his gaze, he felt his arm slide slowly down Ianto's arm. He tried to look away but couldn't.

Javain leant forward slightly and kissed Ianto gently, then pulling his lips away and looking into Ianto's kiss. Ianto slipped his arm around Javain's waist, pulling him close, drawing him into a deep kiss, Javain dropping his bag at their feet, kissing Ianto back. Javain slipped his arm around Ianto, holding him closer, their lips never coming apart, their tongues now tenderly playing with the others. Ianto could feel the urge burn inside him, the urge to make love to Javain, to have Javain make love to him. Ianto trust his hips against Javain's, wanting him to trust back, the feel of Javain's pelvis against his gives him an erection.

Ianto reaches his hand down to Javain's trousers, his fingers running down the front of his pants, feeling Javain harden under his touch. Knowing that Javain had gotten an erection mostly due to his touch aroused him even more. Ianto knew that the bed wasn't far behind them so Ianto stepped back, pulling Javain with him until the back of his foot hit the leg of the bed. Ianto finds Javain's hand and holds it tightly.

Ianto sits down on the bed, pulling Javain to him as he lays down. Javain gently lays down, half on top of Ianto and half on the bed. Their kisses got harder but then, out of nowhere, Javain pulled his lips away from Ianto's, getting up off of the bed and moving away from Ianto, leaving him very confused as he sits up.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asks Javain, his confusion evident in his voice.

"What are we doing? Jack is waiting for you to go back to the hub and you are in your flat with me, kissing me and taking me to your bed, a bed that you have shared with Jack, laid my father down in. I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here," Javain tells him moving to the doorway where his bag was.

"I don't know what we are doing. All I know is that I can't keep away from you, I don't know what it is. It's like there is some strange kind of chemistry between us. Every time I am near you, I want to be with you. I know that these feelings are wrong, I know deep in my heart. I am with Jack, happy with Jack. I love him with all my heart but there is something between us and you can't tell me that you can't feel it too," Ianto tells Javain getting up off of the bed and walking to Javain.

"What I or we feel about each other is irrelevant. Like you said, you are with Jack, my father and I have no right to be getting in between that. I think I need to draw boundaries here. I think that we should keep away from each other unless there is no way of avoiding it. We shouldn't be in the flat at the same time either. I think that if we can avoid each other, that will be best for everyone," Javain tells him going into the hallway, away from Ianto, knowing that if he stayed there much longer, he would give in to temptation and probably make love Ianto.

"Is that what you really want Javain? Do you really want me to keep away from you? Is that what your heart is telling you? Honestly?" Ianto asks him, following him.

"What my heart tells me is something totally different to what me head is telling me. You are with my father Ianto, you love him, I know that, I can sense it. You need to be with him and I need to be alone Ianto. That's the way it is meant to be so if you have everything Ianto, I think Jack is waiting for you," Javain tells Ianto.

"Please Javain. Don't freeze me out of your life. I couldn't handle if you did that," Ianto tells him, reaching to put his hand on the side of Javain's face but Javain pulled away from him.

"Don't Ianto. This is hard enough as it is for me so please, don't do this and I will be gone soon," Javain tells Ianto, walking to the flat door and opening it, feeling strange that he was throwing Ianto out of his own flat.

Ianto walked to Javain and the opened door, trying to catch Javain's gaze but he was looking firmly to the ground, Javain knowing that if he looked at him now, saw the hurt in his eyes now, he would take hold of him and not let him go out of the flat and he wanted to avoid that. Ianto stepped out of the flat and stood in the hallway of the building, he turned back at the door and watched Javain close it, his heart breaking. Javain lent against the back of the flat door, sliding down the door to the ground, sat on the back of his boot heels. He could feel what Ianto was feeling, he could feel his heart breaking as his own broke but he knew that he was doing the right thing.

***************************************************

About 2 hours later, Javain was sat on the sofa with a fresh coffee. Ianto had bought some of the coffee he used in the hub when they were out shopping and had told Javain how to make it so make it he did. Sat on the comfy sofa with the cup of steaming, strong black coffee in his hand, there was a knock at the door. Javain thought it was strange as Ianto had said that he was never there so who would be knocking on the door. Javain put the cup down on the coffee table, getting up and creeping to the door, another knock banging out through the building.

Javain reached the spy hole in the door, glimpsing through it and seeing a face he recognised, the dark, straight hair, the toothy grin. It was Gwen on the other side of the door so Javain undid the locks on the door and opened it, seeing Gwen's back as she was about to leave and then she turned to him.

"I was about to go. I thought you might have been out or asleep," Gwen tells him giving him a tooth grin and Javain smiled back.

"Well I am here and I am fully dressed. Do you want to come in or do you like standing at strange men's doors?" Javain ask her, stepping away from the threshold to allow her entry.

"Rhys is away for the night, Owen and Tosh are redecorating and I didn't fancy that so I was at a loose end and thought I would pop over and see how you were getting on?" Gwen tells him as she walks into Ianto's flat, seemingly knowing where she was going as Javain closed the flat door.

"I have just brewed some of Ianto's coffee. Fancy a cup?" Javain asks her, following her into the lounge.

"I'd love a cup thanks, milk and two sugars please," Gwen tells him sliding her coat down her arms, Javain catching it as it slides down, slowly moving the coat down her arms and then going to hang it up before disappearing into the kitchen to get Gwen's coffee.

"So how have you settle in? Doesn't it feel strange knowing that this is Ianto's flat, with all these things being his?" Gwen asks looking around and then sat down on the sofa.

"If I wasn't feeling strange before, I may now after you saying that," Javain tells her, bringing her cup of coffee in the lounge and putting it on the coffee table in front of her and then sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," Gwen tells him, her face full of concern until she saw Javain smiling at her and the concern melted away.

"I was kidding. It's not as though I am going to be here long. Just a couple of days, less than a week and then I am out of here. I think Jack wants to do some father/son bonding. I have to do my own thing though heaven knows what that is going to be," Javain tells her realising that he was just blurting out stuff.

"I think that Ianto will miss you too. I think that he is enjoying having someone around that is male and of his own age as Owen and him never really clicked like that. I think we will all miss you a little. It's nice having someone new around," Gwen tells him, meaning other things but not saying them.

They talk for a while longer, each telling the other about themselves, nothing too revealing, enjoying each others company as the evening goes on.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait guys. I am doing my best but i am ill at the moment and brain function is disappearing :D. Before you say it, no it's not swine flu. Just bog standard flu thank god. Angelwood.

One Mistake Leads To Another.

Gwen lifts her lips gentle off of Javain's, wondering to herself how that had happened, shocked at herself for kissing Javain. Her eyes opened to Javain's eyes looking right at her, his deep blue eyes, crystal like a clear ocean, Gwen swimming in them, drowning but happily. Javain looks into Gwen's hazelnut brown eyes, almost seeing his reflection in her clear, bright eyes. Gwen's eyes drifted from his eyes down to his lips, slightly parted, red dappled on his pink, full lips from her coloured lip gloss. The white from his almost perfectly straight teeth just showing through the thin opening of his lips. Javain looked at Gwen's lips. Her top teeth biting down on her bottom lip, almost pouting as she left dents in her lip.

Javain leans forward slightly and takes Gwen's top lip between his lips, gently kissing her and then releasing her lip. Her lips part slightly, Javain kissing her top lip again as Gwen kisses his bottom lip, both being ever so tender and gentle. As they alternate between kissing each others top and bottom lip, Javain slides his fingers through Gwen's thick, dark hair, the palm of his hand resting on her ear. Their lips now tightly pressed together, lips slightly apart, the tip of their tongues now touching each others gently, tasting each other.

Gwen put her hand on Javain's thigh, bracing herself as she kissed Javain deeper and deeper. Her eyes firmly closed but picturing Javain in her mind, her tongue now in his mouth and his in hers. Her other hand was on his neck, her thumb stroking his neck, her finger tips brushing against his hair. They were too into each other to even think that Gwen was with someone, with Rhys. At the moment, they were just concerned about each other, what the other was doing, both of them were getting aroused.

"I want to go to bed," Gwen almost whispers, her voice losing any strength as she uttered her wish, barely moving her lips from Javain's.

Javain got up slowly, Gwen soon following him, their lips still firmly clenched together. Javain backs away from the sofa, sensing his way around the lounge, his hand still on the side of Gwen's face, her hand on the side of his neck. Javain manoeuvres then out of the lounge, through the hallway and to the door of Ianto's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Javain asks her, barely able to breathe but loving the feeling it gave him of slight light-headedness.

"Yes," Gwen whispered, Javain scarcely able to hear it, sensing it more than hearing it.

Javain picked Gwen up into his arms, Gwen not caring, her lips still firmly pressed against his, her tongue still playing with his. Javain carried her carefully and gently over to the bed, Gwen enjoying being in his strong, muscular arms. Javain knelt on the bed, gently lowering Gwen into the bed, momentarily releasing his lips from hers, gently crawling onto the bed next to her, Gwen putting her hand on the back of the neck and pulling him into another deep, heavy kiss.

Laying partly on her and partly on the bed, Javain kisses Gwen hard, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, wanting her to feel his body against hers, him to feel the same. Gwen ran her fingers through his hair, the other slowly moving down his back, feeling his muscular back. Gwen curls her leg over Javain's, both of them almost laying sideways, bodies so close to each others, feeling almost every part of their bodies touching the others.

**********************************************

Javain awakes the next morning, very early, the sky outside still dark with the moon seemingly blazing in the darkness of night, burning away peacefully. Javain looked up at the ceiling, his eyes adjusting from total darkness of sleep to the smallest of glimmers of light coming through the curtains and from the light still on in the lounge. He could feel that he was being pinned down to the bed, not knowing why as he hadn't yet remembered what had happened that night. He felt something move across his waist, looking down to his waist and seeing a slender, female arm around his waist.

He followed the arm up to the shoulder, seeing longer, dark hair curling over the shoulder. He followed the hair up to the face that was resting on his shoulder, eyes firmly closed, the owner of the eyes firmly asleep and in a dream land. A faint smile across her lips, her lips slightly parted, the gap in her front teeth visible. It was Gwen and she was fast asleep with her arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. This isn't what he had wanted, this wasn't who he had wanted. He opened his eyes, hoping that the image would change from Gwen to Ianto but knowing it wouldn't.

He knew he had to do something, he knew it wasn't right, he know he shouldn't but he also knew that he had to. It wasn't totally her fault that they had done this, she had been swept along in the moment, almost not of her own free will. Javain should have known that, he should have known something like this would happen, females being weaker when it came to pheromones. He knew and so did Jack, Javain getting that from Jack, being born with it. Javain blamed himself for this, for sleeping with Gwen and he knew he had to put it right.

Moving the hand that was behind Gwen to the side of her face, he gently took his other hand and gently pushed it under Gwen's face, making sure that he didn't disturb her too much or she would wake. This was much easier when the person was asleep, they didn't have the same control as when they were awake, they couldn't block him, they were already open to suggestion from their dreams so this would be easy. Wrong but easy.

Javain closed his eyes and slipped into Gwen's mind, finding it more open than he had expected. He went deeper into her mind, knowing that he couldn't be there too long, she would know he had been there. He found her most recent memories, going through them backwards until just before the point where she first kissed him. He felt the intent, the desire she felt before she kissed him, the pheromones affecting her and her judgement. He went to just before the pheromones started to affect her and took away all the memories front that point onwards to the moment she feel asleep, checking her dreams, just making sure. Javain then replaced different memories in her head, making sure that it was believable to Gwen or she would work out that something was wrong.

Javain's mother had taught him well, she had learnt from her mistakes, taking someone's memories and not replacing them with something else. She had done that and it had caused more problems than it was worth, it would be less trouble imprinting new memories into the mind. Javain was aware that his hands were glowing while he did this, they always did, his mothers did too but he controlled the glow, making sure that it didn't get too bright that Gwen would awake or stir too much. Javain didn't want her to move or he might make a mistake and this took finesse. Human's minds were fragile unlike his or his mother's. Once he was done taking the old memories and implanting the new ones, he gently removed his hands from the side of Gwen's face, not doing anything else for the time being, leaving her where she was, not wanting her to awaken and see where she was.

After a few minutes, being satisfied that she was fully asleep, Javain decided that he would get out of bed, leaving her in there alone so she wouldn't think anything strange in the morning when she awoke. Closing his eyes briefly, using his abilities, his eyes burning white, he gently lifted Gwen up off of his shoulder and he slipped himself from under her, replacing her on the bed where she had been. He was glad that no other part of her was on him, allowing him to slip out of the bed gently, leaving the sheet's where they were. He stood up straight, stretching out as he was stiff, his arms above his head, revealing and stretching every muscle he had.

He looked around the bedroom, picking up every item of clothing that he had taken off and hurled around whilst having sex with Gwen, making sure that he had them all, then making his way to the door and pausing, turning back to look at Gwen. She was still fast asleep, a peacefulness about her, the faint smile still present on her face. He walked back over to her, bending down to her and kissing her on the head, whispering to her as she slept.

"Sorry Gwen. I had to," he whispers, taking his pillows from the side of her, walking back to the doorway, grabbing his bag and then walking down to the lounge.

He dropped the bag on the floor, the pillows onto the sofa then moving into the kitchen, stuffing his things into the washing machine and starting it. Ianto told him that it was quiet so he could put it on at whatever time of day or night and not disturb any of the neighbours. Once the washing machine hummed into action, Javain left the kitchen and went back to the lounge, getting clean clothes and underwear out of his bag, taking them to the bathroom. He stood looking at himself in the mirror, knowing that he had made one hell of a mistake sleeping with Gwen, after telling Ianto that it wasn't right that they should do anything, Ianto being with Jack as a couple, knowing that Gwen had someone, someone she loved more than anything, Rhys.

Javain was glad that he had never meet Rhys and that he never would because he knew that he wouldn't be able to look him in the face, knowing what he had done with Gwen. Javain briefly looked at the shower, knowing that he needed one but didn't want to risk waking Gwen up, opting instead to get a wash instead. He looked back to the mirror and saw his mother stood behind him, looking right at him. He knew that she wasn't really there, no matter how much he wanted her to be there, even if she would have slapped him around the head for what he had done, doing it several times in the past.

"What are you doing Javain? You know you can't do this. I thought I taught you better than this Javain," his mother Phoenix tells him, knowing that it wasn't really her voice talking no matter how much he wanted to her it, even if she was telling him off.

"I know mum. I know that what I did with Gwen was a mistake. I know it should never have happened, that I should have taken more care especially around the women but what is done is done. I fixed it this time mum," Javain replies quietly, knowing that if Gwen heard him, she would never understand, he didn't quiet understand, knowing that must be his conscience talking.

"And Ianto? What is he? Is he a mistake? I told you that Jack and Ianto are too important to mess up. I didn't sacrifice myself for nothing Javain. They are needed in the future and not even your heart can get in the way of that son. I'm sorry but that is just the way it has to be Javain," the voice says, his mother's eyes so piercing yet dead, knowing that it was just a memory of her, the one person he always listened to no matter what she told him.

"Ianto is different mum. I know that he and Jack need to stay together because of the future. I know that is why you sacrificed yourself, I have seen why they are important but Ianto is different. I feel real love for him mum. I feel about him the way you felt about dad. I would destroy myself for him, to save him. I understand mum, I won't get in the way of them again and I will be gone soon," he replies, looking down into the sink, the plug sat in the sink, waiting to be put in.

Javain looked up again and his mother was gone, her words still echoing in his mind, a shiver running down his spine, remembering the two worlds he had seen. One with Ianto and Jack and the world left behind without Ianto and Jack stood side by side. He knew that he would have to sacrifice his heart for the cause, like his mother had, hoping that it didn't cost him as dearly as it had cost her. Javain ran the hot water, watching the water whirling down the plug hole until it was hot enough for him to put the plug in, washing himself from top to bottom once the sink was full.

Once Javain was washed and dressed again, he quietly left the bathroom, sneaking past the bedroom, quickly checking on Gwen as he went past. She had moved but she was still fast asleep, Javain sighing as he moved down the hallway to the lounge. He went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine brewing, knowing that it would be done by the time that Gwen woke up. Sleeping with her might have been a mistake, him being the only one that knew it but he still cared, he liked her. He put a cup out for her, putting the sugar in the cup for her, ready to put the fresh coffee in.

He moved back into the lounge, putting the pillows on the sofa to make it look as though he had slept there then going into one of Ianto's drawers and removing a pad of paper and a pen, briefly sitting down and writing a note. He lay it on the coffee table, getting up, taking the keys out of the bowl where Ianto had put them and moving to the door. He closed his eyes, sensing that Gwen was still asleep, then opening his eyes, unlocking the locks and opening the door. He knew he was a coward but he couldn't face her, he couldn't face Gwen and the questions in the morning when she awoke in Ianto's bed. He stepped out of the flat, carefully closing the door behind him, hearing the click of the locks as the door closed.

He made his way quickly down the stairs, almost floating down the stairs, not making a single noise. He opened the main door of the flats, the cold breeze pushing it's way through the door, pushing it open, Javain slightly bracing himself as he stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him. The night was still strong in the sky, the moon still blazing brightly in the darkness, offering night walkers some light to travel by, helped by the shine of the lonely stars scattered across the sky. Javain looked up at them, longing to be amongst them again, his heart aching for them, his body craving them, for the adventure that the stars brought, the comfort. Javain walked down the still empty streets, away from the sleeping Gwen knowing that she would soon wake, disappearing into the dark, cold night, feeling more alone than ever before. The images that the vision of his mother had placed in his head, whirling around, un-thought of for so long but now fresh in his mine. He knew that it was up to him down which path Earth would travel towards. Life and happiness or death and destruction.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope this chapter is ok. Still ill with the flu so bare with me. Angel.

Finishing One Job At A Time.

Javain walked into the hub, later than everyone else did, everyone already hard at work. Javain walked slowly into the hub, seeing Gwen straight away and then seeing Ianto. He suddenly had the over whelming urge to leave again. He felt cornered and trapped, knowing what happened between him and Gwen, her oblivious to it and then there was the one person he did actually want, Ianto. He took at deep breath and moved through the main hub area.

"Morning Javain. Sleep ok?" Toshiko asked him, barely looking up at him from the computer screen but just managing a quick look.

"Yes thanks Toshiko," he replied, walking behind her on the way to Jack's office.

"He's not in. He was called out this morning and said he probably won't be back for the rest of the day," Owen tells him, throwing Javain a typical Owen smile.

"I just need to get a few things from the vault and then I won't be here for most of the day either," Javain tells Owen as he passes him on the way to the office.

"What are you doing today then?" Gwen asks him, moving from around her desk towards him as he disappeared into the office.

"I have to return the armour and destroy the weapons where they were created. There are other things that I have to do as well so it is going to be a busy day," Javain tells her going over to the vault, putting his hand on the code panel.

"About last night," Gwen started but Javain jumped in, he didn't want to talk about it in any way, shape or form.

"It's fine Gwen. Nothing needs to be said," Javain tells her, closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on what he was doing.

Javain read through the boxes, what was in each until he found the right box, entering the code into the vault panel, not moving his hand, it glowing as he worked. He didn't move his hand until the box was in position behind the door of the vault. He opened his eyes, allowing a second for them to adjust, the file numbers disappearing from his view, melting into the surroundings of the office. He opened the door of the vault, sliding the box out, nudging the door shut with his elbow, taking the box across the office and laying it on the floor.

As instructed, a dead lock had been added to the box, like his mother had asked knowing that if she did in fact die, only the Doctor and Jack would be able to access the box. It was nothing for Javain though and his mother knew it. Javain knelt down in front of the box, putting his hand over the lock and after a few seconds, the lock popping open. He lifted the lid carefully, finding something wrapped up in some kind of material. He put his hands in and gently lifted the first of four things out of the box, carefully unwrapping it.

Laying the material on the ground, he studied the sword that he was now holding in his hand, noticing that it had a strange sheen to the blade, feeling that it wasn't any normal kind of metal that the blade was made of as he ran his fingers down the blade. He looked at the hilt of the sword, the most beautiful tribal design spiralling up the hilt. He thought that it was a shame that he had to destroy the others but his mother had told him he had to, they couldn't be left behind not matter how beautiful they were. His mothers instructions on the weapons had been somewhat cryptic as he was only to destroy three of the four swords, leaving one behind but making sure that no-one knew that it had been left behind. Javain had never questioned her on that but now he was starting too.

"What is it about this one sword? Why is this one so special that it isn't to be destroyed with the others?" Javain thought to himself as he held the Samurai style sword in his hand. Then came the niggling feeling in the back of his mind, the answer to his questions trying to force it's way forward to the front of his mind. He closed his eyes, holding the sword tightly in his hand, the blade in one hand and the hilt in the other, Javain feeling the blade cutting slightly into his fingers. A memory worked it's way to the front of his mind, a memory long forgotten but brought back by the apparition of his mother. He had seen that sword somewhere before. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a clear picture of where and he stopped trying to force it, the blade of the sword cutting deeper into his hand.

"What are you doing Javain? Your hand is bleeding," Ianto asks him standing at the office door with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Javain tells him putting the sword down in the box and getting up, moving away from Ianto.

"I brought you a coffee. I thought you could do with one. Why were you looking at the sword your mother gave me?" Ianto asks him, Javain's eyes opening wide as it hit him, that's where he knew it from.

"Your sword?" Javain asked him, the memory finally forcing it's way forward, he had seen Ianto with it in one of his mothers memories.

"Yes. Your mum gave Tosh the broad sword, Gwen the normal sword, Owen the smaller sword and me the Samurai style sword," Ianto tells him coming further into the office with the coffee in his hand, holding it out for Javain, Javain taking it.

"I will be going in a minute so if you would excuse me, I have things to take care of and we shouldn't be alone together," Javain tells him, seeing the hurt in Ianto's eyes from his words, his heart breaking knowing that all he wanted was to be alone with Ianto.

"Ok. I will leave you to it Javain," Ianto tell him, turning from him, the hurt that he was feeling ripe in his voice as he headed for the door.

"Sorry Ianto but this is just the way it has to be. There are reasons," Javain tells him trying to make him feel better but it wasn't working and he knew it.

After Ianto had left, Javain drank the hot coffee, burning the back of his throat as he drank but not really feeling it. He then quickly went back to the swords, taking the other three out of the box, unwrapping them and putting them to the side, wrapping Ianto's sword back up and putting it back in the box, taking the box back to the vault and securing it into the vault. He went back to the three swords sat on the ground, wrapping them up so that no-one could see that they weren't all there. Picking them up, Javain leaves Jack's office, past Owen and down the gap between his and Toshiko's work stations and past Gwen.

He stood where he had stood before and putting the swords under his arm, programming his Vortex Manipulator, a Vortex soon following. Javain quickly looked around before he left, Gwen looking at him with puzzled eyes, Ianto looking at him with hurt in his eyes, Owen being nosey and Toshiko busy as usual. He faced the Vortex again, knowing what awaited him on the other side and stepped in.

*****************************************

The air was hot, it was hard to breath, the air filled with ash, clinging to the back of Javain's throat as he stepped out of the Vortex, closing it behind himself, the swords still under his arm securely. He looked around, knowing instantly that he was in the right place. The sky was the colour of burnt orange, clouds of dark grey and black, the ground sandy and dusty, almost dead, cracked and water starved. No-one was there, no-one should be, the planet was almost inhabitable. Javain looked to his right and there it towered, almost touching the heavens, viewable by the gods.

Javain wasn't scared of anything, he was like his mother in that way but this vision reeked of impending doom, death and destruction. Javain knew that he had to climb all the way to the top, to the very crater and then descend into it to place the swords into the burning, molten lava inside the crater, bubbling away, knowing that at any moment, the simmering away volcano could awaken and irrupt. Javain sighed as he weighed up the task at hand, knowing that he couldn't use his abilities until he reached the inner of the crater, drawing it's energy to fuel his abilities, using them only to escape the crater.

Javain started the walk to the foot of the yet peaceful volcano, knowing that this climb would take a lot out of him, hoping that he had enough in him to reach the crater and scale down the volcano's innards before placing the swords into the lava and levitating out again. He began the climb up the exterior of the volcano, the rock at the base of it still cold to the touch, the swords rest uneasily under his arm but he made good progress up the volcano, stopping every 20 minutes or so, getting good lungs full of air before carrying on, the air getting thinner the higher he went, the air soon filling with soot and ash.

As he got higher and higher on the surface of the volcano, the rock he held onto became hotter and hotter, soon starting to burn his hands, Javain at first not noticing but as he climbed higher, his hands beginning to burn. At first the pain was barely noticeable, his tolerance to pain was higher than those of a normal human but the closer he got to the crater, the more his hands burnt. As Javain neared the top, he growled into the pain, his fingers blistering at the touch of the burning hot rock. He knew he was close so he gritted his teeth together and pushed through the pain soon after reaching the top.

The vast crater lay before him, the air too hot to breath as it billowed out of the crater, burning Javain's face slightly as he stood at the edge of the crater, his body now being starved of oxygen, turning away from the crater, hoping to breathe some colder air, finding it only slightly colder but it would have to do. Javain took a minute to gather himself, recover his strength, allow his fingers and hands recover for a moment, knowing that it was really going to hurt climbing down the inside of the crater but he knew he had to, he couldn't use his abilities yet. The climb to the top had taken more out of him than he had expected, his body aching, every muscle burning, his blistered hands and fingers still burning.

He put his hand out over the crater, feeling the flow of hot air rising from the guts of the volcano, absorbing some of the heat and converting it into energy so that his body could heal it's self a little before the descent. After a few minutes, Javain could feel his hands tingling, pulling his outstretched hand back, he could see the blistering fading. His mind and body was now as ready as it could be, taking the swords from under his arm, sliding them under his tight top, placing the tips just inside the waist band of his trousers.

He knelt down at the edge of the crater, turning around so his back was to the inside of the crater and lowering his leg, finding his first foot hold, feeling the heat of the rock against his leg as he lowered himself into the crater, knowing that he had a lot further to go before he could release the swords into the lava. The instant that he touched the rock with his hands, he could feel the burn on his fingers, the healing blisters coming straight back to the surface. The pain to start with was intense, Javain knowing that it would only get worse the further he climbed down, the rock getting hotter as he descended.

Almost at his final destination, Javain took hold of some jugged rock, cutting deep into his hand, blood pouring from his already burnt and blistered hand, holding on the best he could, feeling the back of his top now burning, knowing that it would soon melt to his back. He had to hurry and he knew it, the pain, the heat, the lack of oxygen was really starting to affect his body and mind. He made the last 10 feet down to the lava, knowing that he would be ok to drop the swords into the lava and close enough for him to absorb the energy he would need to get out again. Hanging onto the rock with his uncut hand and leaning back, Javain removed the swords from his top, dropping then into the lava, splashes of lava lifting through the air but not too high up as they were too heavy.

Javain watched as the swords wrapped in the material slowly sank into the lava, waiting for them to be totally submerged before doing anything else. The pain now too much for him, Javain tilted his head back and let out the most horrific scream, letting his pain out, his eyes blazing white, letting go of the rock and falling back. He didn't fall far, his arms to his side, absorbing the energy and heat from the lava, gently drifting back towards the crater, slowly coming to an upright position, his arms out to the side of him, his legs together. Once he had absorbed enough energy, he rose through the crater and out of the top, clearing the volcano.

He came to rest on the ground, his hands burning and bleeding, his back burning, smoke rising from it as he summoned the Vortex and stepping into it when it appeared. His eyes were slightly blazing brightly as he stumbled into the hub, his mind in peaces, both his hands oozing from the sever burn blisters, one hand also pouring with blood from the cuts. His back burning, the material of his top now fused to the skin on his back, his trousers burnt at the bottom. His body in sever pain, his lungs unable to breath in the oxygen of the hub, the far cooler air hitting his body. He closed the Vortex before slumping down to his knees, his mouth open but too dry to utter any words. Seeing the team running towards him as everything went black and he fell forward, his face hitting the cold metal of the hub's floor.

"What the hell has happened to him?" Gwen asks arriving first as she was the closest to him.

"He looks like he just crawled out of hell," Owen tells her as he sees the mess that was Javain's back.

"Is he still alive?" Ianto asked panicking for the young man that he had fallen for, Owen feeling for his pulse.

"Just. Help me get him into the autopsy room. Someone call Jack and get him back here," Owen ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

The first section is a dream that Javain is having, a premonition that his mother gave him of events yet to happen. First mention of Arion. Sorry for the gaps in posting, still ill but getting there. Angelwood.

Your Not Indestructible Or Immortal.

Javain looked out across the Earth, across Cardiff and breathed in a deep breath and sighed. They had done it. The four of them had stared into hell, walked in together and come out the other side, maybe somewhat battered and bruised but they had made it. He looked next to him where Jack stood. He had died 3 times but put up a good fight. Ianto stood next to him, bloody running down his face. He had died several times but like Jack, he had put up a good fight and next to him was Javain's sister, Arion. She was beautiful. Dark long hair, brown eyes, tall, slim and had her fathers heart, Ianto's heart.

They all looked at each other and smiled, relieved that it was finally over, then each hugging the other.

***********************************************

Javain slowly opened his eyes, the light stinging his eyes, coming from darkness to light. His vision was blurred, way more than usual, his head hurting as his eyes adjusted. He knew that something had happened, he didn't know what and he wasn't quite sure were he was. He didn't recognise anything. Not the ceiling, not the walls in that sickening off white, not the strange, blue patterned curtains at the bottom of his vision which was starting to return to him.

He felt something pressing against his face, against his nose and mouth, lifting his hand to feel what it was, his hand came into view. There was a drip secured into his hand, held there by a piece of clear tape. It was now that he started to panic a little fumbling for what was on his face. A hand took hold of his and put it down by his side.

"It's ok Javain. You are safe. Your in hospital," a familiar voice tells him, a gentle Welsh voice and he knew instantly that he would be ok.

"You gave us quite a shock Javain," another voice say to him as the mask is removed from his face and put under his chin.

Javain looked around and Owen and Ianto were stood at his side, Ianto closer than Owen and then he looked to the other side and Jack was stood there. He tried to sit up but his body ached so much that he decided that it would be better not to at the moment.

"What happened?" Javain barely asks, his voice dull and quiet, his throat so dry and sore, looking over at the water that was on the side.

"You came through the Vortex and collapsed. When we got to you, you were barely breathing, your back was a mess, the material of your top melted into your back. We took you to the autopsy room but I wasn't happy with your situation so Ianto and I brought you to hospital," Owen explains to Javain while Ianto pours him a glass of water and holds it to his lips, Javain taking a small sip.

"They can't have my blood," Javain says in a slight panic, Ianto moving the glass away from him.

"Tosh took care of the computer records and results and such and Owen took care of anything like blood samples. You had us worried Javain. What the hell happened? What happened for you to come back in that state?" Jack asks him in a disapproving fatherly way, Javain's eyes moving over to him, stood with his hands in his pockets, stern look on his face.

"I went to destroy the swords," Javain tells him, only just managing to say that before closing his eyes, trying to take a deep breath in and then opening his eyes again.

"You might find it hard to breath for a little while, while your lungs heal. I don't know what you were breathing in but you breathed in too much heated air and it burnt your lungs," Owen tells him, Javain's view shifting from Jack to Owen, Ianto not saying anything, just looking at him.

"I have to go now but Ianto and Owen will stay with you and I will see you tomorrow and I think that we need to talk Javain. You need to look after yourself better," Jack tells him, looking at him sternly.

Javain didn't say anything and Jack turned and walked out of the room leaving Ianto, Owen and Javain alone, Javain starting to feel uncomfortable laying in the hospital bed. Owen was checking on the monitors and Ianto was just looking at Javain, watching him. Javain didn't need so see Ianto to know that he was doing it, he could sense him.

"I'm just going to get some coffee. Do you want anything Ianto?" Owen asks him moving to the foot of the bed and replacing the charts in the tray.

"No thanks. The coffee and tea in here isn't up to much. Don't be chatting up the nurses, you know that Toshiko will go mad if you do," Ianto tells Owen and he just replied by smiling.

Owen left the room and then it was just Javain and Ianto. Javain was tired, his body was still recovering and using any energy that Javain had to heal it's self. Ianto pulled up a chair and sat down next to Javain, reaching for his hand, sliding his underneath and holding onto it. Ianto knew that Owen would be a while, he just couldn't help it, Owen would chat up the nurses, he always did so Ianto knew that he could hold Javain's hand for a while.

"How long have I been here?" Javain asks, closing his eyes, feeling so tired.

"A few hours. It's evening now so you have been out of it for a while. I'm just glad to see you awake again. You scared the hell out of me Javain," Ianto tells him, a mix of sadness and relief in his voice.

"Sorry," Javain simple replies, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Shhhh. You sleep Javain. Your still healing," Ianto tells him, getting up from the chair still holding his hand, leaning over him and kissing Javain on the forehead.

Ianto moved back slightly, looking into Javain's partly open eyes, leaning back in and kissing Javain gently on the lips. Javain kissed him back gently, closing his eyes and as Ianto pulled away, Javain feel asleep.

*************************************************

Early the next morning, Javain awoke, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He was feeling much stronger now and sat up in bed. He looked across the room, studying the things around. He turned to his right and found Ianto sat next to him in the chair, fast asleep but still holding onto his hand loosely. Javain slipped his hand out of Ianto's, pulling the drip out of his hand. There were no longer any machines connected to him so there wasn't anything to wake Ianto up.

He slide gently out of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor of the hospital room. As he sat with his legs over the side of the bed, getting used to the feel of the cold floor under his feet, he feels a draft against the centre of his back. Putting his arm behind himself, he realises that he was wearing a hospital gown that was tied shut at the back, gaps between the ties, revealing his back and bottom. He studied the room again, looking at a bag sat in the corner of the room, sat on the other spare chair, seeing that it had some clothes in, he gets off of the bed and goes to it, his legs feeling a little weak but he made it ok.

He looked into the bag and found that it had some clean clothes in of his and as he looked through the bag more, he saw cleaning things so he picked up the bag, looking around the room he spots two doors. He goes to the first door, opening it slowly and hearing the quiet talking of the nurses at the nurses station so he knew that was the way out and shut the door quietly. He quietly walked to the other door, opening it and seeing darkness inside but then seeing a toilet so he knew that this must be the bathroom. He fumbled around for the light switch and once found it, he turned the light on.

The room was lemon in colour and the bathroom suite was white and basic. There was a toilet and a sink, no shower but Javain didn't care. He closed the door behind him, emptying the bag and laying things out, clothes across the closed toilet, cleaning things on the sink. Javain stripped the gown off, leaving it on the floor and standing at the sink totally butt naked. As Javain ran the hot water in the sink, he suddenly had the over whelming urge to pee so he did, feeling amazing afterwards as he had been lying in that hospital too long. Javain went to the sink, filled it with hot water and started to wash himself. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened and Ianto stood there, looking at a butt naked Javain.

"I thought you had gone. I woke up and found the bed empty and the bag of things gone," Ianto tells him.

"Well now you have found me, can I have a few minutes to get cleaned up?" Javain asks him, fully aware of the fact that he was butt naked, Ianto closing the door.

Javain washes up, gets dressed and then gathers his things together and leaves the bathroom, Ianto waiting for him in the room. Javain put his gown on the bed, holding his bag and then stood looking at Ianto. Ianto finally joined him after Javain didn't say anything about what had happened to land him in hospital in the first place, Ianto guessing that Javain didn't want to talk about it. They both left the room, Ianto briefly telling the nurses that they were leaving, all of them looking at Javain strangely at his remarkable recovery.

They left the hospital, grabbing a cab as Jack had the SUV, their journey back to the hub in utter silence. Each man looking out of the windows of the cab, neither of them daring to look at the other. Each man with things on their mind, thinking of the other. The journey felt like it took forever but really, it only took about 15 minutes. Javain almost breathing a sigh of relief when the cab stopped and he glimpsed the water tower, knowing that they were finally there, opening the door as Ianto paid the driver. Javain walked towards the Tourist Office as Ianto paid and then caught up to Javain.

"Are we meant to be like this Javain? Are we meant not to even speak to each other? I can't do this Javain. I can't be so close to you and be like a stranger, not after all that we have done, not after all we have felt. My heart broke when we collapsed in the hub, Owen rushing you to the hospital, having to do all the things he had to do, me watching, hoping and praying that you made it through," Ianto tells him, Javain not saying a word, he just kept walking.

By the time that Javain got to the Tourist Information Office door, Ianto had enough of the silent treatment, getting frustrated that Javain wouldn't talk to him so as Javain reached the door, Ianto took hold of his arm, spun him around and pushed him against the locked door.

"Javain, talk to me. I can't take this anymore. I care about in a way that I probably shouldn't but I can't help it. I have fallen for you, I know it's wrong but I have Javain. We have shared kisses, made love. I don't do that kind of thing Javain, I' not a cheat but with you it's different. I need you, my body aches for you, I want to be with you, share myself with you but I'm getting nothing from you Javain. I know that you want me too," Ianto tells him, holding both of Javain's arms against the door, pinning him down.

"It's just my Pheromones Ianto, the curse from my father. It's the Pheromones you are feeling, not love Ianto," Javain tells him, knowing in his heart that it was true but knowing that maybe it was just more.

"Your lying Javain. It's more than that, I can feel it. Your mouth is say one thing and your heart, body and eyes are saying another," Ianto tells him, moving closer to him, Javain putting his hand on the lock and opening it, opening the door behind him and escaping into the office, Ianto following, almost falling through the door.

Javain hit the release button, the door opening and Javain disappearing into the corridor behind the door, knowing that Ianto really couldn't do much because of the hub's CCTV, making it down to the lift, pressing the button to open the door. Ianto joined at Javain's side, both of them getting into the lift together, the silence deadly, the only noise was the lift humming, making it's way down to it's destination. The doors open, Javain leaving first carrying his bag from hospital, walking to the cog door, Ianto following, wanting to shout at Javain, say something to get a reaction from him. Javain opens the cog door, lights flash, sirens singing as the cage door opens behind the cog door, giving entrance to the main hub area, Jack waiting on the other side of the cage for Ianto and Javain, taking them both by surprise.

"Glad to see you up and about," Jack tells Javain, his hands in his pockets as usual, a grin on his face.

"Glad to be out of there," Javain tells Jack, almost returning the grin but not quite managing it.

"I think we need to have a chat Javain," Jack tells him, the grin dropping from his face, filling Javain with dread as he joined Jack.

"Has he figured something out? Has he worked out that something happened between him and Ianto?" Javain thinks to himself as they both walked to the office, Jack taking up his usual spot, sitting in his chair behind the desk as Javain sit in the chair opposite, feeling at little uncomfortable wondering what was coming.

"Javain, what happened? What happened for you to almost die like that?" Jack asks him, Javain almost breathing out a sigh of relief but just doing it in his mind.

"I had to destroy the swords that mum gave to you. Mum told me where to take them and I was following instructions. Mum told me that I had to make sure that they were destroyed so I had to climb inside the crater of the volcano and make sure they were destroyed, I owed that to my mother Jack," Javain tells him.

"You have to look after yourself Javain. Despite your abilities, despite being the son of a Demigoddess and being partly Demigod, you are not indestructible or immortal. You have to take care of yourself," Jack tells him, being the concerned father but quite knowing how to act like one, it all being new to him.

"I know Jack. I know I'm not indestructible or immortal. I knew what I was doing Jack, mum knew what she was doing asking me to do it in the first place. Do you honestly think that my mum, the only person who was ever there for me would send me to my death? No she wouldn't. It was my fault what happened. I didn't build up my strength before I went. I didn't have enough energy to protect myself so that was all down to my Jack," Javain tells him, getting up from the chair, walking towards the door.

"Sorry Javain but I am trying to be your father. I don't know what to do, what to say, I wasn't prepared for this Javain. We were thrown in at the deep end and neither of us knows what to do. I was worried about you Javain, worried that my son wasn't going to pull through and it filled me with dread like I haven't felt before. I am trying here Javain," Jack tells him, Javain stopping at the door and turns to Jack.

"I know Jack. I know that however hard it is for me, it's harder for you. I always knew that you were there, I knew you existed, saw the photo's, had the images from mum. You didn't know about me until I appeared in the hub out of the blue. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to find out that you had a son never mind that fact that I was fully grown and then all the stuff with my mother on top. You don't have to be perfect Jack, no father is perfect," Javain tells him as Jack walks towards him.

"I just want you to look after yourself. I don't want to lose you now that I have you Javain," Jack tells him, putting his arms around Javain and holding him in a fatherly embrace.

"You won't lose me Jack," Javain tells him, finally getting one of the things that he had always wanted, some affection from his father.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope this is ok. Haven't really been up to doing much today so soz if it isn't that good. Angelwood.

I'll Be Leaving Soon.

Javain sat on the sofa, drinking his hot cup of coffee, watching the team running around as they usually did, once again feeling like the outcast. A call had come in that a Weevil had been spotted, Toshiko getting the PDA ready, Jack making sure his Webbly was ready, Owen giving Tosh a can of new and improved Weevil spray. Javain watched, knowing that this is what they did. This was an everyday thing for Torchwood and Javain was actually enjoying watching them running around, seeing them in their element, watching them in action.

"Why don't you come with me and Tosh on this one Javain? Get in on the action?" Jack asks him, securing his Webbly, giving Javain a typical Jack grin.

"A father and son outing then?" Javain joked, Gwen laughing out loud, not being able to help herself.

"Kind of. Thought you might like to see how we do things in Torchwood," Jack tells him as Javain finishes his coffee, putting the cup down on the table and getting up off of the sofa, stretching out.

"Your on," Javain tells him, joining Jack's side, Owen whispering something into Tosh's ear, Javain hearing it, Owen telling her to be careful.

The three of them leave the main hub together, make their way up to the garage, reaching the SUV. Javain opened the front passenger's door, standing aside and letting Toshiko get in the front, Toshiko smiling at Javain for being a gentleman, Javain returning the smile as he shut the door, getting into the SUV behind Toshiko.

"You ready?" Jack asks them both, both Toshiko and Javain nodding at him as he started the SUV

********************************************

"It's around here somewhere Jack. We are in the right place," Toshiko tells him, looking at her PDA, looking for heat signatures but only finding the heat signatures of rats.

"This is going to take forever with all these warehouses," Jack tells Tosh, not relishing the fact that they would have to search every single warehouse.

Javain looked around himself, sensing that no human was there, putting his hand out to the sides, tilting his head back slightly and accessing his abilities. To Toshiko's and Jack's utter surprise, Javain began to levitate in the air, his hands blazing, his eyes pure white. Javain straightened his head, looking from one side of himself, all the way to the other side, sensing everything around him. He eventually came back down to the ground.

"Third warehouse down on the left," Javain tells both Tosh and Jack, both of them stood with their mouths wide open.

"What was that you just did?" Toshiko asked him, finally closing her mouth.

"I sensed for anything none human. There are plenty of rats and even a few cats roaming around but there is a large sense of the none human kind in the third warehouse down and I think that there might be more than one," Javain tells her, Jack drawing his Webbly and Toshiko putting her PDA away and getting the can of Weevil spray out.

"Well it was a good thing that I asked you to come along then isn't it. We could do with you if there is more than one," Jack tells him, starting to walk in the direction that Javain had said, Toshiko joining him and Javain bringing up the rear.

They reached the door of the warehouse, the doors locked by a chain and a normal lock. Jack drew his Webbly as he was just going to shoot the locks out but Javain stepped forward, putting his hand over the lock of the chain, popping it wide open, Toshiko smiling at Jack, Jack just scowling at her. Javain then moved onto the door lock, popping that just as quick, turning to Jack and smiling, Jack returning with a somewhat sarcastic smile.

"Come on Jack. You have to admit that that was impressive," Toshiko tells him, Javain taking the chain off of the door handles and opening the doors wide.

"Shooting them out would have work as effectively," Jack tells her, Javain turning and smiling at her.

"Yes but shooting them out would mean warning the Weevils and not being able to secure the property afterwards," Toshiko replies, Javain looking at her and somewhat laughing out at her proving the point.

Jack went into the warehouse, Webbly drawn, torch at the ready, Toshiko with the can of spray in one hand, torch in the other, Javain not having anything. The warehouse was of course dark, the windows blacked out, no light as the electricity had been cut ages ago, Jack and Toshiko flashing their torches around, not really achieving much. The smell of rotting meat, stale air and dampness drifting towards them, the sudden rush of fresh air fighting to move the old out, towards the three of them.

"Can you smell that?" Jack asks them both, keeping his voice down so it didn't echo around the warehouse.

"Rotting flesh," Javain answered, closing the doors behind them with his mind.

"A good sign that Weevils are here, not always good for us though," Toshiko replied, flashing her torch around, shadows being cast but nothing obvious.

Javain knew that they needed light, the light from their torches just wasn't affective in the vast darkness of the huge warehouse. Javain held his hand out, allowing it to glow, making it burn brighter and brighter, illuminating the warehouse, the Weevils becoming visible. They were feeding and not happy that three people had invaded their space, bringing light with them, interrupting them.

"Okay. So they don't look happy to see us," Toshiko comments, holding the can of spray in front of herself.

"I think that that might just be an understatement," Jack replies, holding his Webbly out.

The Weevils all turned to them, snarling at them, blood dripping from their snarling mouths, their eyes narrow. The Weevils started to move towards them, hunched over in their boiler suits, Javain holding his hand out, sensing their intention though it was pretty obvious what it was. Destroy the intruders. As Javain was sensing them, Toshiko moved in front of him and he sensed something strange, something not sensed before, something different about her. He sensed her again just to be sure and he was sure. He opened his eyes just in time to see the Weevils launching themselves at the three of them, Toshiko in front of him.

"NO!" Javain shouted, waving his hand from one side to the other, his entire body aglow, the Weevils almost being picked up completely off of the ground and thrown clear across the room, smashing into the wall and concrete posts that supported the roof of the warehouse.

Jack and Toshiko turned to Javain in surprise, the whole of him glowing, his eyes burning white, Toshiko stepping back a little at the sight. Jack looked on as his son blaze away like he had seen his mother blaze before. He was his mother's son alright.

"What was that about?" Jack asks him, Javain's gaze fixed on Toshiko, Jack looking around at the Weevils who were starting to recover.

"Does he knew?" Javain asks Toshiko, all eyes on her, Javain holding his hand to the side, forcing the Weevils to the wall and pinning them there.

"Does who know what?" Jack asks feeling that Javain and Toshiko where sharing a secret that he wasn't privy to.

"Not yet. I wasn't sure myself yet. How did you know?" Toshiko asks Javain, his glow fading.

"I was sensing the Weevils and you stepped in front of me and I sensed you. I thought I was wrong but I checked and I wasn't," Javain tells her, his voice different than before, his glowing was now just restricted to his hand that he was still holding out to the side, still holding the Weevils.

"So I am for sure?" Toshiko asks him, Jack feeling more than confused.

"By my guess, 5 weeks," Javain tells her, looking at her belly and it finally clicks for Jack.

"Your not pregnant Toshiko?" he asks her and feeling very dumb for not knowing, being her boss and her friend.

"I guess I am Jack but Owen doesn't know yet, I wasn't sure yet," Tosh tells him, Javain bringing the Weevils forward to the three of them.

"Congratulations Tosh," Jack tells her.

"Sorry to break this happy moment up Jack but I can't hold them here forever," Javain tells Jack, knowing that his hold was going to weaken soon.

As Javain held them, Toshiko and Jack went around applying the ties to their hands, hoods over their heads. Once they were all secured Javain released his control over them, feeling a little weak but ok all the same. They took a Weevil each, taking them to the SUV, putting two in the boot and the other in the back seat with Javain, Javain holding some kind of control over it, Toshiko sat up front and Jack driving. Jack drove the SUV to the usual place, the place where Torchwood usually dropped of any Weevils they captured unless too dangerous.

All three got out, Javain manhandling the Weevil sat with him from the back seat. Jack and Tosh getting the two out of the back. All three of them, Weevil's in hand took them where Jack always took them, a little warehouse with sewer access. They took the ties off, then removing the bags over the Weevil's head and releasing them, Jack, Javain and Tosh stepping back as the Weevil's sniffed the air, sensing their own kind, leaving towards the sewer access.

"Three captured and released with no problems and we will be back at the hub soon," Jack tells Gwen over the earpiece, the three of them walking back to the SUV, getting in.

"So what have you got left to do Javain?" Toshiko asks him, getting into the front of the SUV, belting in as Jack started the SUV.

"I just have to return the armour from where mum got it and then I will be leaving," Javain tells her, Jack looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"So your not sticking round for a little while then?" Jack asks him, half annoyed and half upset at the thought that his son was leaving him.

"I think it is better I left," Javain tells Jack, knowing that things between him and Ianto would soon irrupt and he would rather leave heartbroken.

"So your heart is set on leaving Javain?" Toshiko asks him, turning around in her chair and looking at him.

"Yes. I am leaving soon," Javain tells her, looking out of the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long gap between updating. Have been painting the house, the inside anyway. Angelwood.

Heart To Heart.

Javain, Ianto and Jack were all sat in the office, drinking coffee. Jack is watching Javain, seeing some similarities between then. They looked alike, they both had dark, short hair, they had the same ears but they didn't just share looks. Though Javain was the more muscular of them, their body's where similar. Their mannerisms were similar, they were both out of their own times, Jack further than Javain but he knew how Javain felt.

"So you will leaving us soon Javain?" Jack asks him more matter of fact than in a question kind of way.

"Yes Jack. I think that it is time that I moved on, found my place in time. Somewhere where I can be happy, settle down, have a life, maybe a family of my own some day," Javain tells him looking him in the eyes, looking over at Ianto when Jack wasn't looking.

"So you've had enough of us already?" Ianto asks him, trying to hide the fact that his heart was being ripped apart.

"I just need to move on. Never stay in one place too long, just like mum. Don't stop moving around until you find something or someone worth stopping for," Javain tells them, the expression on Jack's face changing, almost at the same time as Ianto's. "Can you give us a few minutes please Ianto, "Jack asks him, putting his cup down on the table, leaning back in his chair, his focus all on Javain.

"Of course Jack. If either of you need anything, just shout," Ianto tells him, seeing the expression on Jack's face, knowing exactly what it meant, taking his cup with him and leaving the office, shutting the door behind himself.

The two men, father and son just sat there in silence. Almost weighing each other up, trying to suss out what the other was thinking, what the other was going to say, neither of them saying a word, neither making a sound, they just watched each other. Jack couldn't take the silence anymore so he made the first move.

"I thought you were going to stay here a little while, let us get to know each other. Spend a little time together. You haven't even been here a week yet and you are planning on leaving already. I've only just found you," Jack tells him, shifting his weight in his chair.

"There is no place for me here Jack. Everyone has their own role. You, you are the boss. Gwen is the one who reminds everyone how to be human, the mother type. Toshiko, she is the technical genius, the nerd, the one with a heart of gold. Owen, the office clown, the cheeky chap, the doctor. Ianto, he's your lover, your partner, your companion, the glue that holds this team together in it's hour of need. Where do I fit in? What role do I play?" Javain asks him, looking down to his knee and then looking back to Jack.

"Your role is simple Javain. You are my son, the son from the woman I loved and thought I lost. The son I never knew I had and the son I have just found. I want to get to know you, know how you grew up, what you did, what you like, what you don't like. I don't even know your last name Javain," Jack tells him, again shifting his weight in the chair.

"It's Harkness. Javain Harkness. Mum thought it would be a nice thing to do, give me my fathers surname. I grew up well Jack, mum raised me well, taught me well. She kept me safe, taught me how to read and write, maths, the usual. She taught me about my abilities, showed me how to control them, how to use them in the right way, always telling me to use them for good and not let anyone take advantage of what I could do. I never really had time for hobbies and such, I was busy helping mum, helping her to help people who couldn't help themselves," Javain tells him, not going into any depth.

"Phoenix named you after me? There's another Harkness? What was she like? There is so much I don't know about you? Some much I want to know? So much I want to do? I haven't really had any time with you, not alone, not just the two of us," Jack tells him, now shifting forward in his chair, leaning on the desk.

"I think that I might just be too big to play football in the park, fly kites on the beach. I'm not saying that it's your fault, I know that it wasn't, mum couldn't get me back here. Honestly though, what is there for us to do? I don't fit in here Jack, just like my mother never fitted in here either Jack. She always felt like a loner here Jack, never feeling like she belonged. I feel like that and I don't want to feel like that. I need to find my own place, my own time and it isn't here," Javain tells Jack knowing that he couldn't stay, he couldn't stay with Jack, couldn't stay with Ianto.

"If you stayed a little, you would soon find your place here. We could always use someone with your abilities here," Jack tells him and seeing the look on Javain's face, he knows in that instant that that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Yeah, thought it would be something along those lines," Javain tells him getting up off of the chair and walks to the door.

"I didn't mean it like that Javain, really I didn't," Jack tells him getting up.

"That's what most people see when they look at me. All everyone sees is my abilities, what I can do for them. My mother warned me of this," Javain tells Jack opening the door.

"I just thought that you could be part of Torchwood, be part of the team, be part of my life," Jack tells him moving around the desk to him.

"I don't fit in here Jack, no matter how long I stayed. It was the same for mum. She would have stayed but it would have been for the wrong reasons. She would have stayed for you and I would only be doing the same thing Jack and that isn't fair on either of us," Javain tells him feeling Jack approaching behind him.

"I know they are selfish reasons but where else are you going to go?" Jack asks him.

"I will find somewhere where I will fit in," Javain tells him leaving the office, Jack arriving at the door as he left.

**************************************************

Javain arrived in the Archives room, holding files that Toshiko had asked him to bring down for her, Javain only too happy to do it for her as he was once again bored and trying to keep his distance from Jack after their conversation in his office. He had followed Toshiko's directions and had managed to get there without getting lost in the maze that was the whole of the hub. He opened the door with his back to it, pushing it open and turning to find Ianto looking at him.

"I just brought these files down for Toshiko," Javain tells him taking the files over to him.

"You finished talking with Jack?" Ianto asks him wondering what was said.

"Yeah," Javain simply replied putting the files down on top of a filing cabinet.

"Is that all I get? Yeah?" Ianto asks him a little annoyed.

"What do you want me to say Ianto? What do you want from me?" Javain asks him a little annoyed himself now.

"What did Jack say?" Ianto asks wondering if Jack had noticed the friction behind them.

"Why don't you ask your lover what he said. Tonight will be my last night here. You can have your flat back after that," Javain tells him leaving the Archives, slamming the door behind himself as he left.

*********************************************

Owen stood in front of Javain, basket ball in his hands, Gwen on one side of him and Tosh on the other. Javain looked at them, Gwen with a toothy gapped grin, Toshiko with her dainty little smile, Owen with his typical Owen grin, confident, cocky, the usual. Javain looked from each of them to the other, noting their smiles, knowing that they were up to something.

"What?" Javain asks them, looking at each other them strangely.

"Basketball time. You and Tosh verses me and Gwen," Owen tells him and without a word, Owen throws the ball at him, Javain of course catching it with ease.

"You know I have an unfair advantage over you, right?" Javain asks Owen, getting up off of the sofa with the ball in his hand.

"We won't be having any of that abilities stuff," Owen tells him as all four of them go over to the basket ball hoop.

They took their sides, Owen starting with the ball, Tosh taking it from his straight away, passing to Javain who jumped to the hoop and scored on the first basket. There was a lot of laughing, shouting to team mates, a lot of underhanded tactics, Javain at one point picked Toshiko up, being very careful with her, knowing that she was pregnant and helped her score a basket, Javain and Tosh each enjoying the others company, Gwen loving the fact that Javain was handing cocky Owens butt to him on a silver platter even without his abilities.

After 30 minutes, Ianto called a pause to the game, calling everyone over for a coffee break and a bite to eat. The team sat around drinking their coffee, eating sandwiches that Ianto had brought, crunching on crisps and chewing on chocolate bars, all sat around talking, laughing, joking, even Javain, Toshiko sat on one side of him and Gwen on the other. Jack soon joined them, Ianto sitting down with his tea, the whole team sat together and Jack smiled. This is what he wanted, Javain and the team together, laughing, joking, being a team. When everyone had finished, they got up to return to their game of basketball but Jack took Javain to the side.

"Is there any chance that you have changed your mind Javain?" Jack asks him, hoping deep in his heart that he had changed his mind.

"Sorry Jack. I'm still going tomorrow," Javain tells him and joins the rest of the team, sensing and seeing the disappointment in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

The Beginning Of The End.

Toshiko stood in front of Javain, looking down at him, a smile on her face, her eyes slightly sorrowful. Javain looked up at her from the book he was reading, one from Jack's office. He saw the smile on her face and the slight sorrowful look in her eyes. He patted the sofa next to himself, Toshiko walking over to the sofa and sitting next to him.

"What's up Tosh?" Javain asks her knowing that something was up.

"Do you have to go Javain?" Toshiko asks him, looking down on the floor.

"Don't you want me to leave Tosh?" Javain asks her, nudging her gently with his shoulder in a playful way.

"Not yet Javain. I don't know what it is but I feel safer with you around and with what I am going to be going through soon, it would be nice to have you around," Toshiko tells him and he knew what she meant, the pregnancy.

"You will be safe Tosh, you don't need me around to feel safe. Owen will look after you and the baby, he would never let anything happen to you or his child. Then there is Jack. He might be all tough, dark and brooding but he is a softy at heart and there is no way he would let anything happen to you. Gwen and Ianto will look after you too though they might try and wrap you in cotton wool but that's just there way," Javain tells her and she smiles at him.

"It's just after what we shared this morning, it's strange to think that you will be leaving tomorrow," she tells him, nudging him back.

"What here a second, I'll be right back," Javain tells her, getting up off of the sofa, leaving her there a moment.

Javain walked into the office, knowing that Jack wasn't there, he was in the botanical room with Ianto. He went into a bag that he had left there, sat in Jack's office, tucked away in a corner. He crouched down and went inside the bag, looking through it a little until he found what he was looking for and took it out of the bag. In his hand was a small metal box, not made of any metal that you could find on Earth. It had a strange sheen to it, almost multi coloured, the look of spilt petrol, various colours yet a base colour of black. He closed his hand around it, putting his bag away again, leaving the office and joining Tosh on the sofa again, looking around to make sure that no-one else is around.

"Give me your hand," Javain tells her, putting his feet on the coffee table and giving Tosh a reassuring smile.

She held her hand out to Javain, long slim fingers flat. Javain put his closed hand on top of hers, slowly opening it and releasing the small box into Toshiko's hand, pulling his hand away from hers, allowing her to see the strange little box in her hand. Toshiko studied it, the strange little box, the never seen before pattern on it. Toshiko knew in an instant that it wasn't from Earth, her gut told her so. The strange sheen, the blackness of it but then the strange mix of colour too.

"What is it? I know that it isn't from here," Toshiko asks him, being very curious now.

"Open it and look," Javain tells her, knowing that she was going to love what was inside it.

Toshiko did as Javain asked, opening the box by the little latch on the front, lifting back the lid carefully and seeing what was inside. Inside was a strange little thing, it looked like a little metallic egg, the same pattern on it that was on the box and what seemed like a jewel in the side of it. The small egg shaped thing seemed to be made of two halves, the jewel just under the divide.

"What is it?" Toshiko asks him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's a kind of communicator but not in the way you think. It's more like a homing beckon. You must keep it a secret Tosh. Only you must know about it. I am entrusting it into your care," Javain tells her, looking at her with serious eyes but a smile on his lips.

"There are so many question but which one to start with," Toshiko tells him, studying the metallic object in it's strange box.

"If there is ever a time when all seems lost, when the Earth is in serious risk and Torchwood and the Doctor have done everything they can and all seems lost, call me. That's what this thing does, it calls me, alerts me that you need me. Just take it, put one hand on the top half, another on the bottom half and twist until the jewel lights up and flashes. Keep it in your hands as it will draw energy from the heat of your hands. Why don't you try it?" Javain asks her, smiling at her, letting her know it was ok.

Toshiko carefully removes the object out of the box, not knowing how fragile it was, laying the box on the sofa next to her. Toshiko carefully did as Javain had told her, placing her fingers around the top half and then the bottom half, gently twisting the halves in different directions until the jewel started to glow red. Seconds later, there was a bleeping coming from Javain's Manipulator, Javain opening it up and showing Tosh the red flashing light on the Manipulator. Javain holds the manipulator to the egg shaped object and pressed the button on the Manipulator under the light and holding it until the jewel went out and the bleeping stopped.

"That's how it works. Remember Tosh, only you must know about this and it is only to be used if there is no other option. The Doctor has one too so if they both go off, I know that is really is a crisis. Even if only this one goes off, I will come back but only use it in a space where I can open a Vortex as I will trace the signal," Javain tells her as she puts the object back in the box, closing the latch on the front of it and putting it in her trouser pocket.

"Why me? Why give it to me?" Toshiko as him, giving his a small smile.

"Because I can trust you to only use it if it is the last resort. I know that you will only use it if you really have to. Does it make you feel a little safer knowing that if you really need me, I will be here?" he asks her, putting his hand on her arm.

"A little. I just won't be the same as having you here but I understand what you have to do. I understand that you have to find something of your own, do your own thing, you are only young yet and full of energy. I just wish that you were here to see the baby when it's born," Toshiko tells him, resting her head on his shoulder.

************************************************

Javain had gotten the keys for armoury from Jack's office, unlocking the door and going inside. Javain had a look around, curious about all the different weapons in there. Dalek guns, various different guns, knives, Javain finding them all rather intriguing. Then he found what he was looking for, the armour that his mother had give the Torchwood team when they went up against the minions of The Devourer. He picked up all the chest plates and back plates, taking them out of the armoury, carrying them over to the sofa area, putting them down and turning back to the armoury and entering again.

This time he grabbed the arm plates, leaving the armoury, locking it up behind himself and taking the arm plates to the sofa area and putting them with the chest plates. He went into Jack's office, Jack busy on the phone and got the bag that he had in there and took it out to the sofa area, Ianto stood waiting for him with a coffee in his hands. Javain put the bag down on the floor, sitting down on the sofa.

"I thought you might like a coffee while your packing," Ianto tells him, sitting down on the sofa and handing him the coffee. Javain takes the coffee, taking a sip of it and putting it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Ianto," Javain tells him, feeling the sorrow streaming out of Ianto, sensing it and feeling it with his entire body.

"So you are definitely going then?" Ianto asks him, knowing the answer already but still asking the question.

"I have to Ianto. I can't stay here. I have my reasons," Javain tells him, knowing that that wasn't going to be a comfort with him.

"I don't want you to go Javain, I really don't want you to go," Ianto tells him, wanting to put his hand on Javain's leg but the others were around.

"I know and that is part of the reason Ianto. You are happy with Jack, you and Jack are good together, happy. I don't really have a choice but to leave Ianto before we do something that neither of us can take back," Javain tells him, laying the first of the chest plates in the bag.

"Why did you have to walk into my life and stir everything up, make me feel for you, fall for you?" Ianto asks him.

"It wasn't meant to happen. I didn't plan it, it's not something I was looking to do Ianto. I didn't come here to hurt anyone and I didn't mean to fall for anyone let alone my own fathers partner," Javain tells him, hurt now in his voice.

They both sit there in silence for a few minutes, Javain putting the armour in the bag, Ianto just sat there. Javain could feel Ianto watching him, thinking about him, hurting.

"I will be back in the morning but just to pick up my bag and say my goodbyes," Javain tells him knowing that that wouldn't make a difference to Ianto.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's been so long but it is finally here. The next chapter will be the last of this story. Angelwood.

A Night Of Memories.

Ianto stood at the door, his hands sweating, his mouth dry. How could standing in front of his own flat door make him feel like this? Nervous, scared, his heart racing, his hands clammy, his face hot, his head dizzy, his mouth dry like it hadn't been in a long time. It wasn't just the fact that he was stood in front of his own flat, it was the thought of who was in his flat, on the other side of the door. He knew that what he was about to do was wrong but Ianto was now past the point of caring. He was going to be gone, out of his life for good in a matter of hours and all Ianto wanted was to be with him.

Ianto took the keys out of his pocket that he had been fumbling with for the past 3 hours, taking him that long to get there. Jack was off doing something, somewhere, Ianto hadn't really been paying attention but had promised to be back for Javain's departure in the morning. After Jack had left, Ianto was pacing up and down the hub, trying to make his mind up whether or not he should be doing this. His head telling him it would be a huge mistake but his heart screaming at him to take this last chance. He had thought about all the way to the flat, walking through the street of Cardiff in the dark.

He still wasn't sure now, sliding the key into the door lock, his hand shaking as he did it. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't as though they hadn't been intimate together because they had. Ianto remembered it well. He turned the key, his hand still shaking, the key almost rattling in the lock, Ianto trying to steady his hand. He didn't want to make a noise, he didn't want to wake Javain yet. The lock finally opened, the door opening slightly, only a crack as Ianto had hold of the handle, being cautious in case for some reason, Javain had put the alarm on but he hadn't. Ianto took the key out of the door, quietly replacing it in his pocket.

He opened the door wider, just enough for him to slip through, closing the door very quietly behind him, making as little noise as he could. Once the door was closed and locked, Ianto quietly walked down the hallway and into the lounge. The flat was dark, Ianto took a moment to familiarise himself again with his flat, where everything was, he didn't want to wake Javain by knocking something over. He made his way quietly through the lounge, making his way through the hallway to the bedroom door. He stood at the door a minute watching Javain, seeing half of Javain's naked body laying in his bed.

Ianto quietly got undressed, laid his clothes on the chair in the room, folding them as he always did until he was stood in his boxers only. He walked to the bed, never taking his eyes off of Javain, reaching the bed. He gently lifted the duvet, slowly sliding into the bed behind a sleeping Javain, Ianto could feel the heat from Javain's body laying next to him asleep. Ianto gently moved across in the bed until he was right behind Javain, wrapping his arm around Javain's waist, kissing his shoulder gentle, his groin pressed up against Javain's butt.

Javain stirred, moving slightly into Ianto, not really awake but not funny asleep either. Ianto kissed along his shoulder, pulling Javain closer to him, Javain's back now firmly against Ianto's chest. Ianto kisses along his shoulder again, working his way up Javain's neck, his hand firmly on Javain's muscular chest, gently stroking it as he kissed Javain. Javain stirred again, this time a little more, starting to work his way out of deep sleep.

"Javain. Javain. Are you awake," Ianto asked him with his soft, gentle Welsh voice, his lips brushing against Javain's neck as he spoke.

"Ummmm," was Javain's reply, only just slipping into some half reality of the night.

"It's Ianto. Wake up," Ianto tells him, whispering into his ear, Javain's eyes shooting open at hearing that, tearing himself from Ianto's grip and leaping out of bed, grabbing a pillow when he remembered that he was butt naked.

"What the hell are you doing in here? In the bed? With me?" Javain asks him, holding the pillow over himself, his eyes slowly adjusting to the subtle change of light from pitch black to just dark.

"It is my flat Javain," Ianto tells him knowing that that wasn't what he meant.

"I know but why are you in the bed with me Ianto? I thought that we had agreed not to do this?" Javain asks him as Ianto sits up in the bed, turning the lamp on, on the bedside table.

"No Javain. You forced the choice on me, I didn't agree to it. I didn't make the choice lightly to come here Javain. I have been thinking about it none stop for 3 hours. My head telling me that this could be the biggest mistake of my life but my heart tells me that I need to be with you before it is too late, before you are gone," Ianto tells him crawling to the edge of the bed, getting out and slowly walking over to Javain who was still holding the pillow.

"Ianto, this is wrong. Your with Jack and you shouldn't be here," Javain tells him, the conviction in his voice now gone.

"Your mouth says no but your eyes, your body, your heart says yes Javain. I can see it, I can feel it," Ianto tells him, putting his hand on Javain's chest and gazing into Javain's eyes.

"Ianto, please don't?" Javain asks him, feeling that his will to push Ianto away fading past.

Ianto stepped forward, pushing his hand against Javain's chest, pushing him to the wall behind him, Javain offering not resistance to him. Ianto leant into Javain, gently placing his lips on his, kissing him so gently and letting him know his intent. At first, Javain didn't kiss him back, trying hard to resist his kiss but he couldn't help it, as Ianto persisted, Javain's resistance fell away and he kissed him back gently. Ianto pushed his mostly naked body against Javain's totally naked body, all apart from the pillow he was still holding in place.

Ianto placed his hand on the side of Javain's face, palm on his ear and fingers in his hair, his other hand working it's way around Javain's waist, finally ending up in the small of Javain's back, pulling him closer to him and kissing him just a little harder. Javain had totally succumbed to Ianto, his resistance gone, his body shaking with anticipation of what was going to happen that night, his nerves showing a little, nervous at the fact that for the first time in his life, he was actually going to make love to someone. Javain had of course been with people, mostly women but he had never gone all the way with anyone and this man, Ianto Jones, was going to be his first and no matter how wrong it seemed, how wrong it was, Javain wanted nothing more.

Ianto slipped his hand from Ianto's face, gently and slowly running it down Javain's chest, continuing on until it reached the soft fabric of the pillow that Javain was holding. Taking hold of the corner, Ianto pulled it away from him, Javain offering no resistance and throwing it across the room, not caring where it ended up. Taking Javain's hand, he places it around his waist putting Javain's hand in the small of his own back, putting his own hand in the small of Javain's back joining his other hand it was already there. They held each other so close, so tight, their bodies pressed together so hard that they almost melded into one.

The passion between them constantly rising, their bodies aching as they both became aroused, their lips sore, their heads dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Javain feeling weaker and weaker by the minute as Ianto pushed against him, Ianto moving his kisses from Javain's lips along his jaw, down his neck, onto his shoulder and along his collar bone. Javain moaned out lightly, fighting to breathe, almost gasping for air at the same time. Ianto skilfully licked his way back up Javain's neck, stopping at his ear and taking in a deep breath, Javain feeling the air being drawn into Ianto's mouth past his ear.

"I want you Javain," Ianto whispers into his ear, his breath tickling Javain's ear, Ianto also now gasping for air.

"I want you too," Javain whispers back as Ianto kiss down his neck, pushing his hips into Javain again before pulling away from him.

They spent a second or two just looking into each others eyes until Ianto took Javain by the hand, taking it off of his back and slowly walked backwards, Javain following slowly, their eyes never losing each other's gazes. Ianto crawled onto the bed backwards, Javain following him so that they were both now knelt on the bed, both facing each other. Their gazes losing themselves in each others eyes, their bodies so close, their breath on each other's faces.

Both of them could feel it, the tension between them both, the sexual tension, they both wanted each other and they both knew it. Ianto still having hold of Javain's hand, pulled him into another kiss, this time a little harder. The passion, the lust, the urge burning away inside each of them, each one wanting the other so much that they could taste it with every kiss, feel it in every touch, their minds exploding at the thought of the other. Their arms sliding around each other, both pulling each other closer, wanting to feel the others warm skin against their own.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this has taken me so long, have been very busy. Thanks to **Writteronamission, Toobeauty, EmKen and GothMayden** for all the support to get me to where I could actually finish this chapter. Appreciated and THANKS. Well this is the final chapter of this story, "Like Father, Like Son." Hope you enjoy.

Walking Away.

Ianto slept peacefully, a faint smile etched onto his lips, the tiniest beads of sweat on his forehead, a slight flush to his cheeks, a dark hair cherub look about him. Javain stood at the door and watched him, watched Ianto sleep in his own bed, a bed he had shared with him not an hour before. Why did he have to fall for him, him of all the people he could have fallen for. Ianto turned slightly as he slept, turning onto his back more, his chest bare, slight curls of hair on his chest. The duvet only just up to his belly button.

Javain watched him, the slow rising and sinking of his chest, the duvet moving as he breathed ever so gently. Javain just wanted to watch him a little longer, knowing that Ianto would never know what happened between them tonight, knowing that he would have both their memories, knowing it was going to hurt thinking about Ianto but he knew that it had to be that way. He knew what he was risking when he gave into Ianto, gave into his lust for him.

Javain slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure that he didn't wake Ianto up, he needed him asleep for what he was to do. Javain stroked the side of Ianto's face, knowing that he wouldn't see Ianto like this again, knowing he would never be this close to Ianto again. He knew what the future held for Ianto, his mother had shown him and it was now up to him to make this future a reality, Phoenix telling him exactly what to do and how to do it.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Ianto but I have my orders and I have to take your memories of us. If I don't, the future that is meant to happen, won't happen and I can't let that happen. You would wait for me to come back and things would never be right between you and Jack and I can't let that happen," Javain tells a sleeping Ianto, stroking his face gently.

"This won't hurt, I promise you Ianto. I have to do this, it's for the greater good. Please forgive me," Javain tells the still sleeping Ianto, placing one hand on his forehead and one on his heart.

"With this love I give you this gift. The gift was past to me by Phoenix and is a gift from her, her life force. A gift from her to you, passed through me," Javain tells Ianto who is still asleep, not aware of what was about to happen to him, Javain knowing that this was going to be hard for him to except but he had Jack to help him through.

Javain lent into Ianto, kissing him, Ianto unconsciously opening his mouth, Javain opening his, forcing his mothers life force out of himself and into Ianto, a bright white light being forced from Javain's lips to Ianto's, drifting into his mouth. Javain sits up, watching the bright white life force moving slowly down Ianto's throat, Javain guiding the force to Ianto's heart, making sure it went where it was meant to. Once the force was where it was mean to be, Javain moved his hand from Ianto's heart and put it on the side of Ianto's face.

"Now for my gift, the gift of forgetting us and being happy with Jack. I know you can't hear me but this is for the best Ianto. You will never remember what we did, not any of it but I can't take the feelings away which I am sorry about. I wish I could but I can't," Javain tells him, closing his eyes and entering Ianto's mind.

Javain walked through Ianto's recent memories, memories of the past few days since he arrived. Javain had to be careful not to disturb memories he wasn't in, he didn't want to see some of the memories, memories of Jack and Ianto. When Javain found the memories he was looking for, every sexual encounter they ever had, every look, every touch, Javain took them, putting something in their place, something nice, something so typically Ianto. Javain hated doing it, he was always left with double the memories, fuelling the feelings he had but it was something he had to live with, his mother had warned him about it.

Once all the memories of all their encounters had been taken away, Javain took his hand away from Ianto's face, leaving one there to gently stroke the side of his face, placing a gently kiss on Ianto's soft parted lips.

"Good bye Ianto. Forgive me for what I have done. Be happy with Jack. I have to go now but we will see each other again in the future. You, me, Jack and your daughter Arion," Javain tells him, kissing him on the forehead and then leaving Ianto to sleep in peace.

Javain went to the door, picking up his bag that was sat there ready, turning around and glazing at the peacefully sleeping Ianto, knowing that if he stayed much longer, he would stay for good and he couldn't. He turned away from Ianto, his bag in his hand and he walked away from the bedroom, making his way into the lounge, taking a look around and making sure that everything was safe and secure, making sure that nothing of his was there. He walked to the door, unbolting the locks, being as quiet as he could so as no to wake Ianto. He couldn't handle Ianto trying to stop him leaving.

He opened the door, stepping through it, taking hold of the door handle. He looked back into the flat, memories flooding his mind, memories of him and Gwen, memories of Ianto and him, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, wishing he could stay, killing him that he couldn't. He closed the door, hearing the locks click into place, knowing that this was it for him and Ianto, there was no going back, shifting the bag in his hand, starting down the stairs.

***********************************************

Javain walked into the hub, no lights flashing, no sirens blaring, the only noise was the water dripping down the water tower to the basin, the hum of the main hub's computer on night shift program, the sound of the clock in the hub ticking away the seconds, the odd noise from Myfanwy, settling in it's nesting place. There was no human noise, no sign of human life, no laughter, no shouting, no-one arguing that it wasn't their turn to do the filing, no sounds of Ianto handing out the coffees.

Javain stood at the door of the main hub, the hub almost in darkness, the faintest lights shining, a small light in the botanical room, giving light and life to the plants, light in Jack's office, only the lamp on his desk. Javain knew that Jack was there, where else would he be? Javain walked quietly to the office, making sure his foot steps where light, he didn't want to be heard, his boots gently and quietly touching the metal of the stairs, slowly climbing each of them. As Javain passes the sofa area, he gently lays his full bag on the coffee table, walking closer to the office door which was closed, the blinds on the windows shut.

Javain put his hand on the glass, sensing that Jack was there but also sensing that he was asleep, feeling his slow, gentle heart rate, hearing his gentle breathing, hearing the quietest of snores escaping Jack. Javain's hand moved to the handle, taking hold of it firmly, gently and slowly pushing it down, the latch sliding open quietly, Javain pushing the door open slowly, hoping to god that the door didn't squeak, waking Jack. He was the last person he wanted confronting him, asking him to stay. The door opened quietly and Javain breathed a sigh of relief, pushing it wide open, letting go of the handle, stepping inside the office, his eyes adjusting to the change in light, the lamp on the desk on.

Javain walked to the desk seeing Jack asleep in his chair, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth slightly open, one arm flopped over the arm of his chair, the other on his stomach, hand open and flat against his abdomen. Javain moved over to the desk, opening the top drawer slowly, making sure he didn't make a sound as he was stood right next to Jack. The drawer opened and Javain saw what he wanted to see, the photos that he had slipped into the drawer were still there, the photo's of Javain younger and Javain with Phoenix as an adult.

Javain shut the drawer again quietly, slowly moving away from Jack's side, walking around the desk and back to the door again, walking out into the main hub, past Owens workstation and over to Toshiko's, sitting down in her chair, closing his eyes and putting his hand on the computer in front of him. The monitor flicks on, begins to hum as Javain taps into the main server of the hub, seeing passwords and numbers in his mind, his mind burning through the firewalls protecting the Torchwood computers, running through the programs until he found what he was looking for.

***********************************************

Javain looked up at the clock in the hub, 4:23 am. Javain knew that Ianto and Jack would soon be awake and it was time to leave. He shut the computer down, getting off of the chair, pushing it back under the workstation, making sure that he left everything the way it was before he got there, moving over to his bag, picking it up off of the coffee table, taking it through the gap in between Owens and Toshiko's workstations, lifting his arm up, opening his Vortex Manipulator and entering the co-ordinates for a Vortex.

The Vortex opens up in front of him, flooding the hub once again with Orange/Yellow light, the Vortex swirling in front of him. Javain turns around and faces the hub, taking in everything about it, tears clouding his vision. The sheer size of the main hub, the different areas, the armoury, the work stations, the botanical room, Jack's office. Javain breathed in deep, taking in the scent of the hub. The faith smell of Ianto's coffee, the even lighter scent of Jack's pheromones, the smell of damp from the moisture on the walls, the water from the water tower. The tears fell down Javain's face, turning back to the Vortex.

"Good bye Torchwood. Take care of each other and we will see each other in the future," Javain says into the hub, knowing that no-one would ever hear what he said, more tears following the tracks of the first as he stepped into the Vortex, closing it behind him, the orange/yellow light vanishing, sinking the hub into relative darkness again.

**********************************************

Toshiko sat at her workstation, putting the gift to the side, putting her bag under her workstation and then switching on her monitor. The computer hummed into action, the screen flicking on, Toshiko looks over at Owen who is settling into his own chair, his coat hanging on the back of his chair, smiling as she knew that Ianto would go mad with Owen for doing it. She turned back to her screen, briefly looking at the gift sat on her workstation. As she looks back at her screen, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"WARNING, WARNING, VIRUS DETECTED, VIRUS DETECTED," flashes across her screen.

Toshiko looks at Owen and to her surprise, Owen was looking at her. Toshiko glances at his screen, the same words were running across his too, Gwen's head popping up from over her screen.

"Tosh, what's going on? I have stuff on my screen and I can't get them off," Jack asks her coming out of his office.

"Give me a second Jack," Toshiko tells him, tapping furiously on her keyboard, trying to work out what was going on as she couldn't figure it out.

"This is a message for all of Torchwood. It's Javain here. You may be upset with me but I have gone, I went hours ago. I couldn't bear to have you ask me to stay and see your faces as I walked away. I couldn't bare the heart ache. I have left you personal message on your computers and the main servers will deliver them to you once this message has finish. Don't panic Tosh, I haven't messed anything up and there is no virus, it's just the messages that I have left behind. Look after yourselves and each other. I will see you all again one day, look out for me. I love you all, Javain," came the video on every screen in the hub.

"He's gone?" Toshiko asks out loud, knowing that everyone was thinking the same.

****************************************

"Toshiko, what can I say to you. You are such a special woman but no matter who tells you, you don't believe it. You have great ability in technical equipment, as well you know and I know that you are going to be a great mother Toshiko. I know what the future holds, I have seen it and you will be a remarkable mother. Remember, if you need me, really need me, you know what you do. Just twist and hold. As for the gift you have brought me, the book sat on the side with the blue ribbon tied in a neat bow, I will be back to receive it. Hold onto it for me. Look after your baby Toshiko, kiss the child from me and don't give Owen an inch. I will see you sooner than you think. Javain,"

Toshiko looks across her work station, looking at the book sat on her workstation, a blue ribbon tied around it, tied in a neat bow and then she looked at the screen again, the message still looking back at her.

"How did he know?" Toshiko asks herself.

***********************************************

"Owen, what could I possibly say to you. Thank you for looking after me when I wasn't doing so well. I owe you for that and I am in your debt. Look after Toshiko, she is a very special. Always treat her right, protect and love her and she was always be there for you. Look after your baby too. It will give you years of pleasure when it is young and then when it grows up, it will be there to look after you. It will grow to be very strong, intelligent and an amazing person. Sorry I keep saying it but I know the sex of your child and I don't want to give it away. You will be proud of it, I promise. Take care of them both and don't worry, you will be a great dad."

"How did he know that I was worried about being a dad?" Owen asks himself.

****************************************************

"Gwen. Mother Earth type, always looking after everyone, putting the human angle on everything, showing people the non human part of things. I think that that is why dad likes you so much. Time and events have hardened him and he needs to have you around to show him that not everything is simply alien, that there are human aspects to everything.

As for you and Rhys, everything will work out Gwen. He is more understanding than you think. He understands that you can't really talk about work and he understands that when work calls you, you have to go. Things will be ok between you. You will have what you want to have, the family, the house, the kids but never really the normal life, you know what it's like working for Torchwood. You both have to be strong, spend time with each other when you can and just love each other. You will be fine Gwen and I wish you good luck."

"How does he know what I am worried about?" Gwen asks herself, looking at the screen.

*******************************************************

"Ianto, there is so much I could say. You are an amazing man Ianto Jones. You do so much of the team, they would be lost without you. You are kind, understanding, generous, loving, intelligent and much, much more. My father loves you very much, even if he doesn't tell you enough or show you enough. I sense the way he feels about you, I feel his love for you and I know that you love him too and it isn't the pheromones either. You two are meant to be together, for the rest of your time on earth. There are things that I know that I can't tell you but I know that you will be happy, side by side, defending the world, defending each other, defending your family. Take care of my father Ianto and take care of yourself and we will meet again in time. Thank you for everything you did for me."

"Why did he leave with out saying goodbye in person?" Ianto asks himself.

*********************************************************

"Captain Jack Harkness, Dad. I'm sorry that I couldn't stick around to say goodbye in person. I couldn't bare to see the look on your face knowing that I was leaving after we had only just found each other. I know that you didn't believe me at first, that I was your son but we both came to turns with it. I really wanted to spend some time together but there are things I have to do dad, my own life and path to find. You have your own things to do too. You have Torchwood to run, a planet to defend, a man to love. Look after Ianto dad, he is special and you know what I mean. I know how special he is, I have seen you both in time, in the future. You two together make the most awesome team.

Take care of each other dad, don't be afraid to show him and tell him how much you love him, he needs to hear and feel it sometimes and it won't scare him off. Trust him a little more with your heart and your feelings, he won't run Jack. Live your life and be happy with Ianto dad, he will make you happy. We will meet again dad, you can count on that.

**********************************************************

"Why didn't he say goodbye to at least me?" Jack thinks to him self as he sits at the desk, starring blankly at the screen with the message on.

"Are you ok Jack?" Ianto asks him, standing at the door way of the office, looking at his lover who was sat starring at the screen, a tear rolling down his face.

"He couldn't even say goodbye to me in person Yan," Jack tells Ianto, looking blankly at the screen, his gaze fixed on it.

Ianto leaves the doorway, walking the short distance to the desk, walking around it and putting his hand on his lovers shoulder. Jack looks up to his young lover, tears streaming down his face, he didn't think that Javain walking away would hurt as much as it had done. Ianto sat on the edge of the desk, leaning forward and putting his arms around Jack, tightening his embrace as he felt Jack yield, Jack laying his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"It's ok Jack. He will be back one day and we still have each other Jack. It will be ok Jack," Ianto gently tells Jack and he strokes his lovers head, holding him tight, feeling the older mans body shake in his arms as he held him.

***********************************************************

Arion was sat at her workstation with Kato hovering over her shoulder.

"Do you want to do this for me?" Arion asks him, annoyed that he didn't trust her to do it herself.

"No, no, you carry on," Kato tells her, flashing her a grin that was so like his fathers.

"Well then back off and give me some space. Any closer and you will be in my lap," she tells him, still annoyed with him as he takes a step back.

"You so didn't go there. Ewwwwww your like my sister," Kato tells her and she chuckles.

"Are you two at it again? You need your heads banging together," Ianto tells them both.

"Sorry dad," Arion tells him but still grinning.

"Sorry Uncle Ianto," Kato tells him as Ianto collects their cups off of the workstation.

All of a sudden, lights flashed, sirens blared, everyone stopped. This hadn't happened in a long time so everyone rushed to Arion's workstation.

"What is it?" Jack asks her coming out of the office.

"It's is flagged dad, flagged by Toshiko. It says emergency alert, security over ride protocol. Authorisation Toshiko Harper," Arion tells her father and as she does, a Vortex materialises in the enlarged main hub area, a dark figure walked through the Vortex, clearing it and closing it down behind it's self.

"It can't be you?" Jack stays out loud, glued to the spot.

"Is it really you?" Ianto asks, almost as amazed as Jack.

"Who is he dad?" Arion asks them both, having never seen them like this before and moving to them both.

"Hello dad. Hello Ianto and you are Arion and Kato," the strange tells them.

"Why are you here now?" Ianto asks him as the stranger stands there, large as life and never forgotten.

"I summoned him Jack. You know we need them both. This is the end of Cardiff Jack, we can't do it without both of them together," Toshiko tells him stepping out of the autopsy room with Owen in toe, holding the metal egg shaped object in her hand.

"It's time then Toshiko? The end of Cardiff?" the stranger asks her as she walks towards him, letting go of the egg shaped flashing device, releasing it back to him.

"It is Javain. It is time. The end of Cardiff," Toshiko tells him, putting her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

"It's good to see you Toshiko," Javain tells her pulling her close.

"Good to see you too and not just in the shadows. Thanks for the gifts for Kato. He still has them," Toshiko tells him finally letting him go.

"I told you I would be around Tosh. Tell me what has happened already," he tells her.

*************************************************

**THE END**.

I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read any of my stories and those of you who reviewed me, always making me want to write more. I thank you all and there are a few special ones of you out there but you know who you are.

I have another story, the sequel to this in the pipe work. It is called **"The End Of Cardiff"** and is set in the year 2033. It features the original characters, Javain, Arion and Kato. I hope that you are interested in reading it and will try and get the first chapter written ASAP. Thanks for the support thus far.

**My Thanks, Angelwood.**


End file.
